Les erreurs de Komui
by little akary
Summary: Bonus de la fic "La montre d'argent". Et si Komui s'était trompé dans la formule qui devait envoyé Ed et Allen dans le monde d'Harry Potter? Venez suivre les aventures de nos deux héros à travers divers univers totalement étranger au leur. OS 1: "rencontre avec les Vongola"
1. rencontre avec les Vongola

Alors voilà, j'avais proposé et comme on m'a répondu positivement j'ai fini par faire.

Pour ceux qui suivent la montre d'argent, il s'agit de chapitre bonus tout droit sortit de mon imagination débordante parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur Ed et Allen dans d'autre univers mais le rajouter dans la fic principal aurait vraiment fait trop.

Pour les autres, il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire d'avoir lu la fic principal pour comprendre. Les seules choses à savoir qui pourraient être importante sont celles-ci. Les mondes de DGM et FMA sont confondus, l'histoire se passe à la congrégation après la fuite d'Allen. Celui-ci est revenu accompagné d'Ed, Al et Greed (oui il est toujours vivant ^^). Il n'y a qu'Ed qui soit un exorciste, d'ailleurs c'est le compatible avec le coeur. Le pourquoi ils voyagent entre les dimension viens du fait que Komui devait envoyer Allen et Ed dans le monde d'Harry Potter avec une formule magique... nous connaissons tous Komui et à quel point il peut faire d'immense erreur. Eheheh. Voilà je pense que le nécessaire est là, si jamais je ferai des commentaire pendant l'OS ou au début pour repréciser certaines choses mais je pense pas en avoir besoin.

Alors voilà comme le dit le résumé il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS où Allen et Ed sont envoyé dans différent univers. J'ai commencé par Katekyo Hitman Reborn parce que je suis à fond dedans en ce moment. Cependant j'en ai d'autre en projet, comme Fairy tail, Blue exorcist, Bleach, XXXholic, Naruto, Tsubasa reservoir chronicle. Maintenant s'il y en d'autre je suis toute ouïs et à votre écoute. Je me ferait un plaisir de le faire. Je ne suis pas restreinte à l'univers des manga, vous pouvez me proposer un peu n'importe quoi (éviter quand même les série TV je ne suis pas trop série alors je n'en connais pas beaucoup, si je connais pas je ne peux pas écrire dessus lol)

Voilà je pense que c'est à peu près tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur ce recueil

* * *

Les temps étaient calmes à la congrégation depuis quelques temps. Allen et Edward, enfin surtout ce dernier, s'étaient enfin fait une raison sur leur mise à demeure. Alors bon tant qu'à être enfermé autant faire ce qu'ils voulaient, voir même se reposer. C'était d'ailleurs ce que c'était employé à faire Ed qui venait tout juste de quitter le lit. Ou Allen qui dévalisait les réserves de Jerry, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre au final. Mais comme toujours cette quiétude à l'organisation sainte ne pouvait pas durer. C'est ainsi que dans un craquement sonore deux personnes disparurent. Une vive lumière éblouis quelques secondes Ed qui se dépêcha de finir d'enfiler son haut. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Il entendit alors un coup derrière lui et reconnu la voix d'Allen qui lâcher un petit son d'effroi.

« Bon réflexe.

-Oui ce n'est pas n'importe qui pour être capable d'arrêter un coup d'Hibari, » répondit une voix enfantine.

Le blondinet se retourna pour voir son compagnon qui bloquait avec son bras d'innocence un tonfa. Enfin le blandinet ne semblait pas des plus rassuré non plus. C'est alors qu'une alarme stridente se mis à retentir. Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe. Etaient-ils en territoire ennemi ? Rapidement Ed enfila ses gants prêt à se défendre lorsqu'il sentit une menace, étant sûr qu'Allen pouvait se débrouiller seul, il se retourna vivement. L'ancien alchimiste tomba des nues en voyant que c'était un bébé qui le pointait d'une arme à feu. A côté de lui une femme aussi semblait le prendre pour cible alors qu'un kendoka rentrait dans la pièce. Décidément ils n'étaient pas dans une situation simple. Derrière lui il entendait qu'Allen avait engagé le combat, ou plutôt que son adversaire avait engagé le combat parce que connaissant le maudit il n'aurait jamais attaqué sans en savoir plus.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le bébé.

-Hey ! C'est à moi de poser la question ?! Où est-ce qu'on est et pourquoi vous nous attaquez comme ça ? »

Après tout il ne reconnaissait personne, aucun d'eux ne faisaient parti des Noah, alors l'ancien alchimiste eu un éclair de génie et demanda pour son collègue :

« Ce sont des Akuma ?

-Non aucune réaction. »

Allen se rattrapa à côté de lui faisant dos aux personnes auxquelles avait parlé Ed. Son adversaire devait être coriace puisqu'il avait déjà fait appel au crown clown bien qu'ils ne soient pas en présence d'Akuma.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

-Komui.

-Je vais tuer ce crétin de scientifique qui s'amuse à faire de nos vies un enfer !

-Ed c'est pas le moment. »

Enfin les attaques avaient cessées mais ils étaient maintenant encerclés. Face à Allen se trouvait non seulement le premier attaquant armé de ses tonfas mais maintenant aussi un adolescent qui portait lui des gants d'où s'échappait de drôle de flamme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le blond.

-Ca me parait évident, soupira Allen qui désactiva d'un seul coup son innocence. Tout le monde calmez-vous s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous attaquer… Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes.

-Et comment on peut savoir que vous dîtes la vérité ? s'exclama la seule femme de la pièce.

-Vous semblez être en état de crise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais vous pensez que si nous étions vos ennemis alors nous ne viendrions qu'à deux ? argumenta Ed.

-Alors déposez vos armes ! »

Vu la vive réaction la situation devait être pire que ce qu'ils pensaient à la base. Les deux exorcistes échangèrent un regard puis finalement Ed abdiqua et retira ses gants. Allen savait bien qu'il n'était pas pour mais c'était en preuve de leur bonne fois.

« Toi aussi, reprit la femme vers Allen.

-C'est que, fit le blandinet un peu gêné qui n'osait pas se retourner vers elle tellement son premier adversaire le regardait fixement. Je ne peux pas.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Son arme fait parti de son corps, expliqua le bébé surprenant Ed.

-C'est ça… Euh… je peux vous montrer si personne ne m'attaque. »

Le silence répondit alors le maudit commença à déboutonné sa chemise pour dévoiler son bras d'innocence. La scène les laissa muet encore quelques instants. Et se fut le bébé qui reprit une nouvelle fois.

« Que faites-vous là ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des exorcistes pour la congrégation de l'ombre, expliqua Allen en se rhabillant.

-Quant à ce qu'on fait là… Et bien on aimerait bien le savoir aussi », soupira Ed.

C'est alors qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre et tous purent voir Kanda apparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Apparemment il ne semblait pas comprendre non plus ce qu'il faisait là. Son regard tourna le long de la pièce avant de se poser sur Allen et de le regarder avec une envie de meurtre carrément palpable, ce qui fit couiner l'adolescent aux gants en face du blandinet.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça BaKanda je n'y suis pour rien.

-Tout est toujours ta faute Moyashi ! répliqua le kendoka en portant la main à Mugen.

-Mon nom c'est Allen… Oh mais dis-moi peut-être que ce voyage t'as fait perdre la mémoire. Ce serait tellement dommage… enfin pour ce que tu t'en sers.

-Non commencez pas, vous voyez pas que c'est pas le moment.

-La ferme le minus.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE MINUS SI PETIT QU'IL NE PEUT MÊME PAS S'EXPRIMER !

-Tch.

-Ils sont marrant, s'exclama finalement l'autre kendoka de la pièce.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils font parti des Millefiore, reprit le bébé.

-Ils ne sont pas dans la base de donné que nous avons en tout cas, rétorqua l'homme armé de tonfas.

-Alors pourquoi tu es toujours armé ? demanda Allen mal à l'aise.

-Parce que tu n'as rien d'un herbivore.

-Hein ? mais le blandinet ne put dire autre chose que déjà l'autre l'attaquait.

-Eh ! Eh je pensais que c'était clair qu'on était pas des ennemis, s'exclama Ed.

-Hibari est comme ça.

-On ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça, Reborn, s'exclama l'adolescent aux gants.

-C'est vrai cela pourrait perturber vos entraînements.

-Ce n'est pas l'essentiel, sembla déprimer le jeune homme.

-Le problème serait comment les arrêter.

-Hiiii il résiste aux attaques d'Hibari-san, ils sont tous les deux effrayants.

-Ne crois pas ça, reprit le bébé. Hibari n'est pas sérieux.

-Hein ?

-Après tout son adversaire ne donne pas tout son potentiel non plus.

-Allen n'aime pas combattre des humains.

-Quoi qu'il en soit nous devons éclaircir la situation, tout le monde en salle de réunion !

-Ne me laissez pas là, implora Allen.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi faible Moyashi.

-C'est Allen BaKanda ! »

Malgré cet élan de protestation Allen fut le premier à sortir de la salle, se disant que cela arrêterai peut-être la machine à combattre qui était à ses trousses. Sa stratégie marcha plutôt bien puisque l'autre ne le suivi pas. L'exorciste désactiva le crown clown et soupira un bon coup avant de suivre les autres vers la salle de réunion. Ils allaient rentrer lorsqu'un cri tonitruant se fit entendre :

« Juudaime ! »

Ils virent tous un autre adolescent courir à fond vers eux, l'air totalement débraillé comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir d'une situation assez périlleuse. Derrière courait aussi une femme qui semblait elle aussi être inquiète de la situation.

« Juudaime vous allez bien ?

-Euh… oui Gokudera-kun, répondit l'adolescent aux gants.

-Qui sont ses gens ? Des ennemis ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la dynamite.

-Wo c'est qui celui-là ! s'exclama Ed pas rassurer de voir des bâtons de dynamite dans un endroit aussi restreins.

-C'est bon Gokudera-kun, calma le dit juudaime. Nous allons justement voir ce qu'il en est. »

Le jeune homme regarda les nouveaux venus avec suspicion mais rangea sa dynamite sous le soupire condescendant de Kanda, ce qui sembla l'énerver au plus au point. Bien que les deux autres exorcistes pouvaient parfaitement le comprendre. Finalement tous s'installèrent dans la salle de conférence. Les nouveaux arrivants purent alors rencontrer une autre personne qui semblait en train de se battre contre une petite boule jaune. Cela fit directement tilter Allen qui ordonna :

« Tim arrête ça tout de suite. »

Le golem sembla s'arrêter, assez haut pour ne rien craindre de son adversaire, puis se dirigea rapidement vers Allen pour s'incruster dans ses vêtements. Le blandinet ne le laissa pas faire pour autant et attrapa la petite boule jaune pour l'amener devant son visage :

« Alors c'était là que tu étais. Ca fait deux jours que je te cherche tu sais.

-Comme s'il pouvait te répondre, lâcha Kanda très irrité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'ancien adversaire de Tim.

-Un golem, créé par mon maître. Désolé de la gêne qu'il a pu vous causer. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina comme pour accentuer ses excuses mais le dit golem ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec les bêtises qu'il commença de nouveau à s'agiter sous le regard surpris des exorcistes. Normalement Tim était plutôt calme lorsqu'Allen lui demandait. Alors ne parlons pas des autres. Hormis le bébé tous étaient sur leur garde. Puis finalement une image se matérialisa au dessus du golem qui prenait lentement mais surement l'apparence de Komui. Kanda fut le plus prompt à réagir. Mugen fut dégainer et il s'écria :

« Encore un de tes coups tordus, espèce de bon à rien.

-Ma, ma, que tu es énervé Kanda-kun. Ceci est un hologramme tu ne pourras rien me faire.

-Attends que je sois de retour et se serra ta fête.

-Eheheh, se contenta de répondre l'intendant montrant un certain malaise. Sinon tout le monde va bien ?

-Komui ! éclata finalement Ed à son tour. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? On a failli se faire tuer ici.

-Juste… une petite erreur de prononciation.

-On vous avez dit de répéter avant de le faire sérieusement, râla la voix de Reever en fond.

-Comment ça une erreur de prononciation ? demanda Allen.

-C'est… top secret, répondit simplement l'intendant venant de mettre sous soupape Ed et Kanda.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder ça secret alors que nous sommes dans un lieu inconnu, Komui-san, tenta Allen.

-Vous devriez revenir dans quelques jours, expliqua le scientifique. En attendant merci à vous de prendre soin d'eux.

-Ne décidez pas ça de vous-même, s'exclama Ed alors qu'Allen faisait des gestes désolés envers les autres.

-Ca ne pose pas de problème, déclara finalement le bébé à la surprise générale.

-Reborn ? demanda le jeune homme aux gants.

-Mais en échange ils vont devoir nous aider.

-Oh bien sûr, s'exclama joyeusement Komui. Nous vous en faites pas ces trois-là sont très résistants.

-Comme je le disais ne décidez pas ça de vous-même !

-Sur ce, j'espère vous revoir rapidement.

-N'espère pas que ce soit si rapidement, grinça Kanda ce qui amena une atmosphère pour le moins sombre dans la pièce.

-J'espère juste que ce sera avant le retour de Leverrier. »

A cette simple phrase les deux plus jeunes exorcistes se tendirent puis semblèrent tomber en dépression alors que l'autre lâchait un soupire dédaigneux. Sous cette dernière recommandation l'hologramme disparu et Tim vint se poser sur la tête de son maitre toujours déprimé. Apparemment ils allaient devoir rester là un moment. On fit donc les présentations. Ainsi les exorcistes rencontrèrent la 10ème famille Vongola. Une famille de la mafia apparemment, ce qui contrairement aux crainte du boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ou le gamin aux gants, ne paru pas effrayer plus que ça les trois nouveaux arrivants.

Cependant le bébé, prénommé Reborn, reprit vite la parole et avec ça leur rappela la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. A savoir qu'ils devraient bientôt envahir la base ennemie pour atteindre leurs objectifs. A vrai dire les exorcistes n'avaient tout bien compris mais l'histoire parlait de voyage dans le temps. Finalement se fut le dénommé Tsuna qui posa la question qui trottait dans l'esprit des exorcistes pendant tout ce temps :

« Ne Reborn, tu as dit qu'ils allaient nous aider… mais tu ne penses tout de même pas les faire venir avec nous attaquer les Millefiori.

-Certainement pas, rétorqua le bébé en donnant un coup de pied qui semblait douloureux au jeune homme. Ils peuvent repartir n'importe quand ce qui voudrait dire faire tomber la stratégie à l'eau.

-Alors… qu'est-ce que vous voudriez qu'on fasse ? demanda Allen.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vouvoies un bébé ? demanda Ed. D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est un bébé qui prend toutes les décisions ?

-Ne sois pas mal poli Ed, gronda Allen en croisant les bras. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous alors fais simplement comme on te dit. Toi aussi BaKanda.

-Tch. »

Mais le kendoka ne fit pas mine de partir, ce qui en soit était une bonne nouvelle. Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir à argumenter avec lui. L'échange n'échappa certainement pas à l'œil du bébé qui finit par déclarer :

« Et bien ils vont vous aider dans vos entraînements.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sérieux Reborn ? demanda la première des femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrée ou appelée Lal Mirch.

-Vous l'avez vu comme moi, sa résistance à Hibari prouve qu'ils ont au moins le niveau pour survivre dans cette époque et ce même sans boite ou anneau. »

Elle voulu dire quelque chose en plus mais sembla finalement se raviser en regardant vers les exorcistes. Semblant comprendre quelque chose. Allen était de nouveau en train de faire la morale à Ed qui soupirait.

« Bien pour commencer Yuu Kanda pourrais-tu t'occuper de Yamamoto, c'est un épéiste aussi mais il manque d'entraînement. Je pense que vous devriez vous comprendre.

-Ahah je compte sur toi, sourit le jeune homme vers l'exorciste.

-Tch.

-Ah ne t'en fait pas, il accepte, traduit Allen même si ce n'était pas forcément ce que voulait Kanda.

-Je pense que Tsuna aura pas mal de choses à apprendre de toi Allen, continua le dit Reborn.

-Euh… De moi ? fit le garçon gêné. Et bien si je peux être utile.

-Merci de bien vouloir prendre du temps, répondit le dit Tsuna en s'inclinant.

-Ce qui nous laisse donc Edward pour Gokudera. »

Les deux s'observèrent en chien de faïence mais rien ne sortit de leur bouche. Ce qui rassura aussi bien Tsuna qu'Allen.

« Nous intégrerons donc ces séances durant vos programmes d'entraînement. »

C'est ainsi que les exorcistes furent intégrés pour une durée indéterminée dans la base des Vongola. Ils firent aussi la connaissance de Kyoko et Haru, deux amies de la famille qui s'étaient retrouvées embarquées dans cette histoire elles aussi. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas exactement la situation les exorcistes faisaient de leur mieux pour être assumer leur tâche de « professeur ». Si Kanda traîna vraiment la pâte au début, voir les capacités de Yamamoto à l'épée l'encouragea plus qu'autre chose à bien vouloir l'entraîner. En fait le kendoka voyait là un adversaire acceptable pour lui aussi s'entraîner. Malgré que le jeune homme manquait d'expérience comme l'avait dit le bébé.

A son grand étonnement Edward s'était non pas retrouvé dans une salle d'entraînement mais dans une bibliothèque. A vrai dire le blondinet comprit rapidement que l'autre séchait les autres séances d'entraînement. C'est pourquoi il l'avait suivi dans son repère, ce qui ne plu pas vraiment au dénommé Gokudera.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? J'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale !

-Hey ! J'ai encore rien dit, se défendit l'exorciste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'entraîner, non ?

-La ferme je dois déjà comprendre marche ce foutu système pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Oh un problème technique ? Je peux jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Ne me gène pas c'est tout. »

Ed fit la grimace, quel caractère de merde il avait celui-là. Il fit cependant comme proposé et se mit à la lecture des fiches de note. Cela dura un petit moment ce qui surpris en fait son vis-à-vis qui fini par demander :

« T'as réussi à déchiffrer le code ou tu fais semblant ?

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de code qui va m'empêcher de lire quoi que ce soit, s'amusa l'ancien alchimiste devant la tête abasourdit du mafioso. Donc si je comprends bien pour combattre correctement dans ce monde il faut ce que vous appeler des flammes de la volonté et s'armer d'un anneau correspondant à la flamme pour ouvrir ce genre de boite. »

Gokudera regarda étrangement le blondinet. Honnêtement il était surpris que ce dernier ait réussi à comprendre tout ça juste avec les quelques notes qu'il avait en main. Ce silence mit le doute à Ed qui redemanda :

« Je me suis trompé quelque part ?

-Non, tout est juste.

-Et donc où est-ce que se situe ton problème ?

-Euh… On m'a laissé ce système de boite, je ne comprends pas du tout comment il marche.

-Tu as réussi à en ouvrir ?

-Oui mais tout ce qui est sortit ce sont ces trucs inutiles et inertes, il désigna une panoplie de cercle posé à côté sur la table, les autres boites ne s'ouvrent pas.

-Hum… »

L'ancien alchimiste se mit à réfléchir. Ou du moins voulu réfléchir mais quelque chose lui sauta sur la tête. Surpris il commença à se débattre, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de déclencher une attaque de griffe sur son visage. Il réussit finalement à décoller la bête de son visage et regarda avec une certaine rancune le félin qui s'agitait toujours au bout de ses bras. Ressemblant à un bébé léopard de drôle de flammes sortaient de ses oreilles.

« Ah et y'a lui aussi qui est sortit d'une des boites.

-Merci de prévenir… Si les boites ne s'ouvrent pas, reprit Ed qui voulait faire sérieux mais avait du mal à cause des diverses griffures qu'il arborait sur le visage, cela veut dire que tu n'utilises pas le bon type de flamme.

-Celui qui ma laissé ça utiliser le même type de flamme que moi et pourtant arrivait à l'utiliser correctement.

-Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'utilisait réellement qu'un seul type de flamme ?

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un qui utilise plusieurs types de flamme, tu racontes n'importe quoi ?

-Parfois c'est lorsqu'on ne connait rien que les meilleures idées apparaissent, sourit Ed. Tu peux toujours essayer non ?

-Je n'ai pas d'autres bagues.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus problématique. »

C'est alors que le félin se décida à s'agiter de nouveau, ce qui laissa la pagaille dans la bibliothèque. Bien que cette fois-ci il laissait plus ou moins Ed tranquille. Comme s'il voulait faire la paix avec l'alchimiste. Lui qui n'avait pas de chance avec les animaux d'habitude.

De son côté Allen se retrouvait dans la salle où les exorcistes étaient apparu quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était finalement bien entendu avec le boss de la famille Vongola et tout deux avaient pas mal discuté après leurs séances d'entraînement. Il était clair pour Allen, en voyant les entraînements de Lal Mirch et ceux d'Hibari, que le bébé ne l'avait pas mis avec Tsuna pour encore entraîner sa force. Cependant il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre réellement son rôle.

« Dis Allen-kun, demanda le petit brun alors qu'ils étaient en pause.

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu peux me dire ton âge ?

-J'ai 15 ans, sourit le blandinet.

-Tu es aussi fort qu'Hibari-san alors que tu n'as que 15 ans, s'effraya directement le plus jeune.

-Je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il ne s'était pas donné à fond, calma l'exorciste gêné.

-Allen-kun qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Euh… rien, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui cherchant à comprendre se qui dérangeait l'autre.

-Non je veux dire, cet homme qui vous à parlé à travers l'hologramme l'autre jour c'était qui pour vous ? Comment ça se fait qu'à ton âge tu sois aussi fort ? Et…

-Il me semble que tu as à peu près mon âge aussi et tu es en train de t'entraîner, non ? sourit le maudit faisant rougir son compagnon.

-C'est que… Je veux ramener tout le monde sain et sauf.

-Je veux la même chose, déclara finalement Allen s'asseyant contre un mur intimant à l'autre de faire de même. Je veux juste que l'on puisse vivre tous ensemble en sécurité. Je suis devenu fort parce que je ne veux plus perdre personne.

-Allen-kun, tu…

-En fait comment dire ?... Dans mon monde il ya une sorte de guerre entre les humains et des créatures nommées Akuma.

-Vraiment ? fit le garçon prenant une mine apeurée.

-Oui, l'organisation dans laquelle je suis est là pour lutter contre ces Akuma.

-Tu te bats pour sauver le monde, alors ? reprit Tsuna plus pensif.

-En fait en premier lieu je me bats pour sauver mes amis de la congrégation, mais le résultat final sera certainement le même, finit-il par dire en souriant.

-Tu es fort Allen-kun, répondit l'autre en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

-Toi aussi, je n'avais jamais vu personne aller aussi vite. Ces gants…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu te bats pour protéger tout le monde, tu n'as pas doutes, tu sembles toujours savoir quoi faire… Je n'ai rien de tout ça moi alors je me demande pourquoi ils me désignent tous comme le boss. »

Allen resta un moment sans parler, regardant le plus jeune toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Puis il détourna la tête pour poser l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Il eut un petit soupire et finalement reprit la parole :

« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. C'est parce que tout le monde me pousse que finalement je suis ce que je suis. Sans leur soutient j'aurais depuis longtemps abandonné. Mais je sais qu'ils comptent sur moi et qu'ils ont confiance alors je fais ce que je peux pour eux. Parce que je veux leur rendre toute la confiance qu'ils ont pu me donner, qui m'a rendu fort.

-Allen-kun… »

Mais Tsuna qui venait de relever la tête s'arrêta complètement dans sa phrase en voyant l'œil de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se releva en sursaut et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se crisper. Que faisait un Akuma dans ce monde.

« Tsunayoshi-kun, je dois retrouver tout le monde.

-Euh… Yamamoto et Kanda-san doivent être au quatrième sous-sol.

-Va chercher Kanda s'il te plait. Dis-lui qu'il y a un Akuma de niveau 4 dehors.

-Hi ! Un Akuma.

-Dépêche-toi s'il te plait. Je vais tenter de retrouver Ed.

-Ou… Oui ! »

Le jeune homme partit alors en courant, Allen ne fut pas long à suivre. Heureusement il avait toujours cet espèce de lien avec Ed. Même si cela ne lui disait pas où se trouvait le blondinet au moins il avait une vague idée d'où aller chercher. C'est pourquoi quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit en coup de vent la porte de la bibliothèque. En même temps il aurait pu y penser tout seul. Les deux jeunes hommes à l'intérieur ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. D'ailleurs ils râlèrent tous les deux. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi pressée Allen aurait certainement fait la remarque qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Cependant le blond remarqua rapidement l'œil de son collègue.

« Combien ? demanda-t-il.

-Un. De niveau 4.

-Reprogrammé ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-Je sais pas, c'est pas moi le maudit.

-Hey je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Gokudera.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer. »

D'ailleurs les deux partirent en courant vers la sortit à la plus proche de l'Akuma. Bien sûr ils furent suivis par l'autre jeune homme. Puis leur chemin croisa celui de Tsuna qui avait réussi à retrouver Kanda, qui lui-même était suivi de Yamamoto et Reborn.

« Y'en a qu'un seul Moyashi ?

-C'est Allen BaKanda. Et oui y'en a qu'un seul. Mais il devrait même pas y en avoir ici !

-Il a sans doute était transporté en même temps que nous, tenta Ed.

-Foutu Komui ! râla Kanda. Oï demandez à ouvrir la porte.

-Et restez ici, surtout ne sortez pas.

-Quoi ? Mais… voulu s'opposer Gokudera.

-Compris Allen-kun.

-Juudaime. »

Finalement la porte fut ouverte et les trois exorcistes purent sortir alors que les autres se rendaient en salle de conférence. Après tout ils avaient des vidéos partout ils pourraient bien voir ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois dehors il ne fallu pas longtemps aux exorcistes pour retrouver l'Akuma qui était en train de terroriser un quartier de la ville. Ils arrivèrent sur place juste à temps pour sauver un groupe de personne. Du moins Ed créa une barrière en acier pour les protéger des coups de feu alors que Kanda et Allen se lançaient tous à l'assaut. Cependant ils ne touchèrent que le vide, l'Akuma venait de disparaître comme par magie.

« Derrière vous. »

L'alerte d'Ed leur sauva certainement la vie mais les deux exorcistes ne purent totalement esquiver le coup et se retrouvèrent projetés à terre. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal de sorte à faire tous les trois face à leur ennemi.

« Tch. Comment il a réussi à faire ça ?

-Finalement ça doit être un reprogrammé.

-Ahah, bien vu exorciste. Le compte a amélioré de façon exponentielle ma vitesse. Jamais vous n'arriverez à ne serait-ce que me toucher.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus faible que les autres, reprit Allen en serrant le point.

-Ah, il faudrait déjà que vous puissiez me porter un coup.

-On ne saura qu'en essayant ! »

Malgré les paroles optimistes d'Ed les trois serrèrent les dents. Aucun d'entre eux n'était réellement spécialisé dans la vitesse. Et effectivement, aucune de leur attaque n'arrivait à toucher la cible. De plus ils commençaient à s'essouffler. D'ailleurs Ed failli se prendre une balle mais fut poussé au dernier moment par l'utilisateur du Crown Clown.

« C'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais vu personne aller à cette vitesse, s'exclama l'ancien alchimiste.

-Moi si. »

Ed se retourna vers son collègue surpris. A vrai dire la phrase du blondinet avait fait tilt dans la tête d'Allen. Lui-même avait dit cette phrase il n'y avait que quelques minutes déjà. Cependant l'entraîner là-dedans était risqué… mais il fallait compter que le risque que l'Akuma gagne si les choses restaient ainsi était presque sûr. C'est pourquoi Allen fini par se relever un peu chancelant à cause de la balle qu'il avait prit à la place de l'ancien alchimiste. Il cria alors à l'intention des deux exorcistes.

« Gagnez du temps je reviens.

-Tu fuis héritier du Quatorzième !

-Tch, comme si on avait besoin de lui de toute façon ! »

Kanda argua sa phrase d'un coup de Mugen qui ne toucha aucunement sa cible. Ce qui l'irrita un peu plus. Pendant ce temps Allen se dirigeait vers la planque des Vongola, ce qui bien sûr n'échappa pas à ces derniers qui avaient suivi tout le combat depuis leur écran vidéo.

« Oï Tsuna va le rejoindre à la porte, déclara Reborn en balançant un coup de pied au jeune homme.

-Qui ça moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Le Juudaime n'a pas à y aller tout seul.

-Vous restez ici ! C'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire tout seul.

-Eh !

-Courage Tsuna. »

Malgré le cri désespéré du brun le bébé fut intransigeant. Les encouragements de Yamamoto n'y apportèrent pas grand-chose, si bien que c'est à la limite du tremblant que Tsuna rejoignit la porte par laquelle devait normalement arriver Allen. D'ailleurs il voyait déjà le blandinet.

« Tsunayoshi-kun ? fit ce dernier surpris de la voir là.

-C'est Reborn qui m'a dit de venir, expliqua-t-il voyant un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du blandinet.

-Très bien, l'exorciste s'arrêta et prit une mine plus grave. Si tu ne veux pas venir je peux comprendre mais…

-Non je viens ! s'exclama finalement Tsuna ce qui surprit Allen. Vous êtes en train de vous battre pour nous, je ne peux pas me défiler alors que vous avez besoin de moi ! »

Allen eut un moment de blanc puis un autre sourire lui échappa. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire le brun il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le pensait.

« Très bien allons-y. Il faut que je te dise, n'attaque pas l'Akuma ce serait inutile, il n'y a que l'innocence qui peut le blesser.

-L'inno-quoi ? Attend si je n'attaque pas alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Tu me portes.

-Je te porte ?

-Oui, ce qu'il nous manque ce n'est pas la force de frappe mais plutôt la vitesse. Et cette vitesse toi tu l'as. Tu pourras le faire ?

-Euh… Je… Essayons. »

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent au dehors de la base Vongola. Tsuna n'attendit pas plus pour enflammer ses gants, Allen s'accrocha à lui et ils partirent à pleine vitesse vers le lieu de l'affrontement. Leur arrivée surpris tout le monde, même l'Akuma resta un seconde de trop sans réagir. Ainsi la lame du crown clown pu laisser une large entaille sur le torse de la machine.

« Allen ? demanda Ed sans être trop sûr de lui.

-On est là. »

Mais le duo de choc ne prit pas vraiment la peine de s'arrêter. Après tout c'était la base de la stratégie, aller vite pour surprendre l'adversaire avant d'être surpris. Ce qui marchait plutôt bien à voir la tête de l'Akuma. Sans compter que comme l'avait pressentit Allen il était beaucoup moins résistant que les autres niveau quatre. Encore deux coups et ce serait la fin pour lui. Ce ne fut qu'après une autre attaque fulgurante que la machine reprit ses esprits. Bougeant instantanément elle se plaça derrière Ed, qui n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert. Crispé Tsuna qui était parti à sa poursuite voulu freiner mais le blandinet l'encouragea plutôt à continuer. Il fallait agir avant la machine.

« Mais Edward-kun.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Mais…

-Vas-y. »

Finalement devant le regard confiant de l'exorciste Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de réellement ralentir. Ils rentrèrent à pleine puissance dans la machine du compte. Le plus jeune ferma une seconde les yeux devant la violence du choc avant de les rouvrir. Là, comme tous ceux derrière l'écran dans la base Vongola, il pu découvrir un spectacle qui lui fit froid aux yeux. Alors c'était ça le plan d'Allen ? Embrocher les deux avec son épée ? Sacrifier son coéquipier pour détruire l'ennemi ? Tsuna se mordilla les lèvres pensant qu'en fait il s'était certainement tromper sur tout ce qu'il pensait du blandinet.

« Tsunayoshi-kun, il faut s'éloigner. »

Le brun refoula son dégout de la situation et tira Allen avec lui. Voyant avec surprise qu'il tenait fermement le corps de son ancien collègue contre lui. D'ailleurs le blond avait lui aussi placer une main sur l'épaule du maudit qu'il semblait serrer. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir autant de force ? Soudain la machine explosa, laissant comprendre à Tsuna l'empressement du blandinet. Ils se posèrent non loin, où vint les rejoindre Kanda qui ne semblait pas plus préoccupé que ça de l'état du blondinet. Franchement qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Ce n'était pas leur camarade ?

« Ed ça va ?

-Comment pourrait-il bien aller ? s'écria finalement Tsuna. Tu viens de le transpercer avec ton épée ? Tu…

-Hey, hey, apaisa Ed avec un signe de main et un sourire désolé. Tout va bien. T'inquiète. »

Tsuna allait contrer lorsqu'il regarda vers lui pour voir qu'en effet il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur lui. Allen se frotta l'arrière de la tête légèrement gêné alors que Kanda eut un soupire légèrement plus compréhensif que les autres.

« Ca va mais n'empêche t'aurais pu être plus doux. Je n'aime pas spécialement faire des câlins aux Akuma.

-Désolé, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. Il fallait faire vite et…

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

-C'est une épée purificatrice, reprit Allen en souriant, elle n'a absolument aucun effet sur les humains. J'aurais du te prévenir avant mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps. Désolé.

-Ca me rassure. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à la base des mafieux. Il était cependant notable qu'Ed ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Dans la logique des choses on leur proposa de passer par le point médical dès qu'ils furent de retour.

« Tch, comme si j'en avais besoin.

-Je n'ai rien non plus.

- Tu t'es prit une balle pourtant, remarqua Lal Mirch.

-Laisse, ce sont des monstres, leur apprit Ed alors qu'Allen faisait la moue.

-J'ai un bon métabolisme c'est tout.

-C'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Gokudera.

-Ah ! Euh… »

Alors qu'ils accompagnaient Edward se faire soigner Allen expliqua brièvement la situation de leur monde aux mafieux, les mêmes choses qu'il avait déjà dites un peu plus tôt à Tsuna. Puis ce fut Ed qui reprit la parole.

« Le seul truc positif c'est que ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose.

-A quoi ? demanda le blandinet surpris.

-L'arche.

-Oh ! reprit Allen se tournant vers lui comme ayant une révélation.

-Tch. Fais-le rapidement Moyashi.

-C'est Allen ! Et je te prierai d'être plus gentil envers celui qui peut peut-être te sortir d'ici. Sans vouloir vous offenser, reprit-il pour les résidants de la base.

-Le tout réside dans le peut-être. Espérons que tu ne sois pas aussi inutile que d'habitude.

-Veux-tu que je te rappelle qui t'as déjà sauvé la vie ?

-Je ne t'avais rien demandé, c'est toi qui te mêle d'affaires qui ne sont pas les tiennes.

-Lorsque ma vie est aussi en danger je considère que tes affaires sont les miennes. »

A ce moment deux poids tombèrent sur leur tête, créant une certaine bosse. Les deux exorcistes se retournèrent d'un même homme vers Ed pour le menacer.

« D'où tu t'en mêles ?

-Reste en dehors de ça Ed.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Tsuna.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, non ? s'amusa Yamamoto.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils arrivent aussi bien travailler en équipe, soupira le blondinet.

-Nous ne gérons pas les mêmes priorités, lui apprit Allen.

-Je m'occupe de l'essentiel alors qu'il s'arrête sur des tâches inutiles.

-En d'autre termes je m'occupe d'évacuer les victimes et lui fonce dans le tas, répliqua directement le blandinet.

-Stop ! Recommencez pas.

-Tch !

-Je peux essayer mais je ne pense pas que ça marchera. Il n'y a que Road qui peut se déplacer entre les dimensions.

-De quoi vous parlez ? »

On expliqua le principe de l'arche aux mafieux alors qu'Allen se détournait. Il posa un doigt sur son front et ferma les yeux. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes la connexion avec l'arche. Elle lui semblait si lointaine qu'il avait du mal à l'atteindre. Puis finalement il appuya mentalement sur une des touches du piano et une porte s'ouvrit juste devant lui. Ce qui laissa tout le monde surpris. Honnêtement aucun des exorcistes ne fondaient trop d'espoir là-dessus.

« Allen ?

-Je vais aller voir.

-Tout seul ? C'est dangereux, non ? s'enquit Tsuna.

-Tch !

-Ah BaKanda ! »

Le blandinet s'ébouriffa les cheveux en voyant le kendoka rentrer comme si de rien n'était, toujours sous le regard surpris des autres qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Finalement Allen entra à son tour, craignant tout de même pour le brun, si quelque chose se passait mal. Le blandinet fut rapidement de retour le sourire aux lèvres :

« Il y a des portes !

-Vraiment ? Attend où est Kanda ?

-Il s'est rué sur la porte de la congrégation, répondit l'exorciste assez mal à l'aise.

-Espérons qu'il ne rencontre rien en chemin.

-Ca veut dire que vous pouvez rentrer ? demanda Tsuna.

-Non !

-Hey ! »

Kanda venait de refaire son apparition, en poussant Allen qui était à l'entrée de la porte de l'arche pour pouvoir passer. Les deux plus jeunes le regardèrent surpris, attendant sans doute qu'il développe un peu plus son propos. Ce qui bien sûr le fit soupirer d'exaspération.

« Je ne suis pas arrivé à la congrégation mais en plein milieu d'une forêt.

-Hein ? Mais alors pourquoi il y a une porte ?

-C'est toi qui sensé répondre à cette question Moyashi !

-C'est Allen !

-Peut-être que, tout le monde se tourna vers Ed qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Ce monde ressemble au notre alors les portes que tu as créées chez nous ont pu être transportées. Mais bien sûr si elles sont au même endroit ça ne veut pas dire que cet endroit est vraiment celui que l'on connait. »

Gros blanc alors qu'Allen penchait la tête sur le côté pour tenter de donner un sens au parole du petit blondinet. Jusqu'à ce que Gokudera ne s'exclame :

« Ca me parait probable.

-Ils se sont compris ? demanda Tsuna complètement à côté de la plaque lui aussi.

-Ils sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre, répondit Allen.

-Donc encore une fois tu es inutile.

-C'est dur, remarqua Tsuna, ce n'est pas ça faute apparemment.

-C'est… »

Allen se stoppa dans sa phrase. Il avait voulu se tourner vers le kendoka pour répliquer mais ce qu'il vit le laisser coi. Kanda était proprement en train de disparaitre. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux ? Le blandinet se tourna vers Ed qui lui aussi devenait transparent.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez sur le point de partir, remarqua finalement Reborn.

-Oui en effet, confirma Allen.

-Bah ça c'est pas si mal passé, sourit Yamamoto.

-Merci d'avoir bien voulu nous héberger et j'espère que nous ayons pu vous être utile.

-Merci à vous, reprit Tsuna. Merci Allen-kun.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, fit Allen en souriant pour le petit brun, tu te poses beaucoup trop de question. Fais simplement confiance à ton instinct il m'a l'air de parfaitement voir les choses.

-Hein ? »

Mais le blandinet se contenta de sourire. Après tout il ne pouvait pas dire devant tous les autres le fond de sa pensé. Mais il était persuadé que Tsuna était un bon chef. Soudain une lumière éblouissante les força à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent les exorcistes étaient de nouveau à la congrégation. Les deux plus jeunes purent même constater le départ en trombe de Kanda. Cette fois Komui allait souffrir et il ne devrait certainement pas compter sur eux pour l'aider.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Même à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas KHR j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu. Et sur ce à bientôt pour un prochain voyage!


	2. rencontre entre exorciste

Voilà deuxième chapitre du genre. J'avais prévenu que je ne posterai pas quotidiennement... et heureusement que je l'ai fait vu l'écart entre les deux chapitre ah ah ah... Hum oui bon. De toute façon ça risque de continuer comme ça ce ne sont que des bonus.

Cette fois-ci rencontre avec d'autre exorciste, tiré du manga Blue Exorcist. Je n'en dirai pas plus puisque je vous ai réservé une petite surprise. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles... parce qu'honnêtement j'ai passé 3 jours dessus pour que tout soit cohérent. ^^

réponse aux review:

Avalon-curse: Il me semble qu'on en a déjà parlé mais juste pour te dire que j'adore les long com comme ça mdr. ^^ Ca fait plaisir de revoir les détails que les lecteurs ont aimé dans la fic.

Ennael: J'ai déjà des idées pour XXXholic et Tsubasa, je ne sais pas encore si je vais les faire ensemble par contre. Et comme tu vois la montre d'argent n'a pas perdu son rythme de parution ^^ Tu veux un bon anime alors je te propose Magi the labyrinthe of magic ^^

* * *

Les temps étaient calmes à la congrégation depuis quelques temps. Il fallait dire que c'était une période plus ou moins creuse. En tout cas pour Allen et Edward qui étaient interdit de sortie de l'Ordre par Leverrier. Ainsi ils passaient le plus claire de leur journée, à ne rien faire il fallait bien l'avouer. En ce moment même ils squattaient la salle à manger après un entraînement digne de ce nom. Mais comme toujours cette quiétude à l'organisation sainte ne pouvait pas durer. C'est ainsi que dans un craquement sonore ils disparurent. Lorsqu'il pu voir de nouveau quelque chose Ed pu remarquer la disparition, ou plutôt la chute d'Allen, comme si la chaise sous ses fesses avait disparu. Surpris il se releva et s'appuya sur la table pour voir de l'autre côté tout en s'écriant :

« Allen ça va ?

-Où sont mes mitarashi dango !

-Vas-tu un jour penser à autre chose qu'à la nourriture ?

-La nourriture c'est la vie, se récria le blandinet.

-Non là c'était juste de la gourmandise. C'était ta trentième brochette !

-Non vingt-septième.

-Hum hum… »

Les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête vers celui qui venait de les apostropher. Inconnu au bataillon notoire. Grand brun à lunette. Très grand. D'ailleurs les deux durent lever la tête pour réellement pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui fit râler intérieurement Ed parce que cet inconnu semblait pourtant avoir leur âge. Ceci mit de côté le cerveau des exorcistes commença à paniquer. Parce qu'ils avaient beau tourner la tête en tout sens ils ne reconnaissaient absolument pas leur environnement. Soit la congrégation de l'ombre avait bien changée… soit… et bien soit ils n'y étaient plus.

« On est où là ? demanda Ed alors que le brun qui était venu vers eux fronçait les sourcils.

-A l'académie de la Vraie-Croix. Peut-on savoir qui vous êtes et comment êtes vous arrivés ici pour perturbez mon cours.

-Désolé… monsieur ? »

Allen avait dit le dernier mot en hésitant après tout il n'avait pas l'air si vieux que ça mais si c'était un professeur. Ed, lui, avait de nouveau fait passer son regard autour d'eux et remarqua en effet d'autres personnes qui semblaient attablés comme en cours. Bien que tous les regardaient maintenant comme des phénomènes de foire.

« En fait pour tout vous dire… et bien… Sans doute Komui mais quant à ce qu'il a fait, Allen qui s'était relever mis un doit sur sa joue pensif.

-Scientifique à la noix, un jour je lui renverrais tout ce qu'il nous fait subir.

-Ed ! gronda Allen. Je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas toujours…

-Oh je t'en pris ne cherche pas à le défendre après ce que tu as fait l'autre jour. Et je te rappelle que c'est certainement à cause de lui que tu n'as pas pu finir ton repas.

-Cette fois je le jure il est mort !

-Ventre à patte, souffla le blond déprimé.

-Ca ne me dit pas qui vous êtes, rappela le brun.

-Ah désolé ! Je suis Allen Walker et voici…

-Edward Elric.

-Exorciste pour la congrégation de l'ombre, fit une voix dans leur dos les surprenant.

-Phélès-kyou, s'exclama l'autoproclamé professeur.

-Comment vous savez pour la congrégation ? préféra savoir Ed.

-Tenez jeunes gens. »

L'étrange homme qui venait d'entrer leur tendit un journal. L'information qu'ils reçurent alors leur fit totalement oublier l'apparence de clown du nouveau venu. Il fallait dire que le short bouffant avec le manteau queue de pie d'où sortait un jabot rose à pois blanc. Et surtout les bas rayés rose et rouge et le chapeau haut de forme aussi loufoque que ceux du compte. Il était dur de passer à côté du dit Phélès. Et pourtant le journal qu'il leur avait tendu avait réussi à l'éclipser totalement. Allen resta stoïque alors qu'Ed clignait plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui fini par s'exclamer à l'adresse du nouveau venu :

« Dans le futur ! Ce crétin de scientifique nous a fait aller dans le futur !

-C'est impossible… n'est-ce pas ? demanda Allen baissant le journal pour regarder vers l'espèce de clown.

-J'ai bien peur que non, ceci est le journal d'aujourd'hui. Et je pense que vous reconnaîtrez ceci. »

Il leur montra un petit carnet où était rédigé des lignes claires mais en pattes de mouche. Allen tiqua. Cette écriture il la reconnaîtrait encore mille. C'était bel et bien celle de Komui.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? s'exclama Ed. Et pourquoi vous avez ça ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'une salle de classe soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça. De plus ces jeunes gens sont en cours. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-On m'a toujours apprit à ne pas suivre des inconnu. Surtout s'ils ressemblent à…

-Ed ! s'exclama Allen en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Qui je suis ? Mephisto Phélès, le directeur de l'école d'exorcisme de la Vraie-Croix.

-Exorciste ?

-Vos successeurs, confirma le dernier venu avec un étrange sourire.

-Ok, allons parler.

-Hum… Bien sûr tout ce dont nous venons de parler restera entre nous, fit le directeur vers les autres présents dans la salle. Je compte sur vous. »

Ainsi les deux exorcistes suivirent l'être farfelu devant eux. Farfelu selon Allen, qui depuis qu'il était entré avait l'œil gauche qui le démangeait. Une sensation étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque là. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau du soit disant directeur les deux jeunes hommes crurent rentrer dans l'antre un otaku. Mais ce qui attira le plus leur attention était l'espèce de golem qui était posé sur le bureau de Méphisto. Il ressemblait beaucoup à ceux qu'ils utilisaient à l'ordre noir.

« Oh je vous en pris activez-le. »

Allen s'approcha donc et appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche de l'appareil alors que le directeur s'installa dans sa chaise. Il en fit apparaître deux derrière les exorcistes comme par magie. Ce qui les laissa perplexe mais déjà le golem donnait des signes d'activité. Leur attention se tourna donc vers ce premier détail. Il y eut d'abord quelques grésillements puis ils entendirent la voix de Komui.

« Un deux ? Ca marche ?

-Superviseur à quoi vous jouez encore ? demanda une voix en fond qu'ils eurent du mal à reconnaître.

-Chut Reevers-kun, c'est très important.

-Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous travaillez.

-J'enregistre un message.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-C'est fini ces questions ? C'est encore moi le chef il me semble, je peux bien faire ce que je veux ! Gros silence. Bon. Non mais qui commande ici. Ah mais ça enregistrait ? Comment on efface ça ? Ah ça doit être ce bouton si je me souviens bien. »

Un bruit strident se fit alors entendre, ce qui fit grincer des dents les deux plus jeunes. Mephisto s'étant protégé les oreilles à temps avec un cache-oreille sortit d'on ne sait où.

« Bon reprenons. Allen-kun, Ed, si vous avez ce message c'est que tout a marché comme prévu et que la congrégation de l'ombre a persisté malgré tout. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la congrégation… en fait je ne sais pas ce que ça deviendra mais normalement vous êtes arrivés auprès d'autres exorcistes. Je ne vous vois pas, je suis même certainement déjà mort alors pas la peine de me maudire, ni même de faire la grimace. Il fallait que je teste quelque chose et j'ai préféré vous envoyer dans le futur plutôt que dans un espace inconnu. De plus j'ai prit toute mes précautions. J'ai laissé de quoi vous ramener dans notre temps. Normalement quiconque trouvera ce message trouvera comment vous ramener. J'espère rapidement vous revoir. Komui. »

A vrai dire les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore plus ou moins mitigés. C'était du Komui tout craché c'était sûr, mais en même temps pour une fois il avait une solution au problème qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il fallait dire qu'en voyant les deux exorcistes disparaître réellement après avoir récité la formule de Dumbledore Komui avait légèrement flippé. Alors il avait enregistré ce message et avait fait léguer ce golem à tous les directeurs d'exorciste. Avec en plus la formule qu'il avait utilisée. Et finalement tout ça s'était retrouvé entre les mains de Méphisto Phélès. Directeur de l'actuelle école d'exorcisme. Jamais Allen ou Edward n'aurait pensé que la congrégation de l'ombre n'évolue comme ça. Mais surtout que la guerre continue aussi longtemps… cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils avaient échoué et que le compte avait gagné ?

« Il y a toujours des Akuma ici ? demanda Allen.

-Des masses, si vous voulez mon avis mais pas les mêmes que les votre, répondit le directeur ce qui les embrouilla certainement plus qu'autre chose.

-Ce qui veut dire ? reprit Ed.

-Le compte n'est plus. Il a disparu à votre époque. Cependant il n'a pas disparu en ne laissant rien, avant de mourir il a donné naissance à la Géhenne ainsi qu'à Satan. Disant que s'il n'avait rien pu faire pour ce monde alors il faudrait le raser par les flammes pour le faire renaître ensuite. Enfin ça c'est ce que disent les légendes. Cela s'est passé il y a si longtemps. Tout ça pour dire que Satan a lui-même donné naissance à plusieurs démons qui ont à leur tour procréer. Ce qui fait que le monde des humains est maintenant menacé par celui de la Géhenne. »

Allen fronça les sourcils à ce récit. Il se promit d'ailleurs de faire quelque chose lorsqu'il serait temps pour éviter cela. S'il empêchait le compte de créer la Géhenne alors l'avenir serait peut-être meilleur. Puis une autre question vint à l'esprit du blondinet.

« Vous avez le moyen de nous faire rentrer chez nous ? »

Le directeur eut un sourire et croisa ses mains laissant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Tout de suite les deux sentirent que les choses n'allaient pas évoluer en leur faveur. Le sourire du directeur avait quelque chose de sadique. L'œil d'Allen tiqua une nouvelle fois sans s'activer pour autant. N'était-il pas sensé n'y avoir aucun akuma ici ?

« Bien sûr que je l'ai.

-Ah, alors pourquoi vous… commença Ed avant de se faire couper.

-Avant j'aimerai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire Phélès-san ?

-Rien de plus que ce que je viens de vous dire. J'ai de quoi vous faire rentrer chez vous mais cela se mérite.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que l'on fasse ? suopira Allen.

-Ce n'est pas encore sûr alors pour le moment prenez ça comme des vacances.

-On était déjà en vacances, râla Ed.

-Bien, s'enchanta le clown. Maintenant vu que vous êtes là il va falloir vous loger. J'ai justement le lieu idéal. Les apprentis sont tous là-bas mais vous devriez rapidement vous intégrer. Voici de quoi vous y rendre. »

Il leur tendit une clé. Allen la prit alors qu'Ed haussait un sourcil. C'était une blague il ne leur expliquait même pas comment y aller. Il était d'accord qu'une clé était nécessaire pour ouvrir une porte mais si on ne savait même pas où était cette porte c'était inutile. Allen resta silencieux fixant d'un drôle d'air la clé. Cela fit tiquer le blondinet. Normalement c'était le maudit qui posait les questions, il paraîtrait qu'il avait une meilleure façon de dire les choses. Alors son silence paraissait suspect.

« Phélès-san, c'est…

-Oh oh, je reconnais bien là un Musicien.

-Quoi ? s'exclama le blond en fixant à son tour la clé.

-Ceci, fit le directeur en désignant la clé, est la version remastérisée de l'arche, devant l'air abasourdi des deux autres il eut un autre sourire et continua. Vous devez savoir qu'à cette époque l'arche ne peut plus se déplacer, c'est-à-dire ouvrir de nouvelle porte. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun Musicien. Alors lorsque j'ai découvert ce précieux moyen de transport j'ai décidé de le rendre plus simple d'utilisation. Cette clé est le lien qui ouvre une des portes de l'Arche.

-Attendez, coupa Ed. Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a autant de clé qu'il y a de porte ?

-Exactement, et même plus puisque c'est devenu un moyen de transport plutôt agréable pour les exorcistes. J'ai donc fait plusieurs doubles.

-Incroyable, murmura Allen. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

-Evidemment, répondit pompeusement le clown. Mais je vous en pris, essayez-là. »

Les deux exorcistes se levèrent pour se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Ed ouvrit dans un premier temps celle-ci pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Un couloir comme les autres. Il regarda Allen qui plaça la clé dans la serrure avant de faire deux tours. L'Amestris ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour tomber sur le hall de ce qui semblait être un autre bâtiment. Surpris ils restèrent un moment bête.

« Pratique, non ? Voici le dortoir où vous allez logé le temps que votre moyen de transport soit prêt lui aussi.

-Un dortoir ? Nous ne serons pas seuls ? s'alarma Allen.

-Ce sont les élèves que vous avez rencontrés tout à l'heure. Aucune inquiétude, ils ont déjà vu à quoi ressemble le métier d'exorciste. Vous ne leur ferez pas peur. »

Allen pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment là où il voulait en venir mais de toute façon ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Alors il soupira et passa la porte pour se retrouver dans le hall. Celui-ci n'était pas tout neuf, c'était un fait. Ed passa à son tour et la porte se referma derrière lui. Alarmé il voulu la rouvrir mais tomba sur l'extérieur de l'endroit où ils étaient maintenant. Allen regarda la clé qu'il avait encore en main. Il avait vraiment la sensation d'utiliser l'Arche mais avec quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement. C'est alors que son nez se rappela à lui. Une odeur plus qu'agréable se fit sentir dans les lieux. C'est vrai que leur discussion avec Mephisto avait été plutôt longue, d'ailleurs le ventre d'Allen se fit savoir. A côté Ed sembla déprimer pourtant ils se dirigèrent vers l'odeur, et en même temps vers les seuls bruits qui venaient de la bâtisse. Arrivé à ce qui semblait être la cantine ils se retrouvèrent face à 6 adolescent qui semblaient avoir leur âge. Plus le professeur du matin même, qui avait le même âge c'était presque sûr. Et une femme plus vieille qui ne devait rien savoir sur les codes vestimentaires décents. Enfin ce n'était pas ce qui attira les exorcistes. Ou du moins Allen. Il se jeta presque dans la cuisine avec un immense sourire. Arrivé vers le jeune homme qui était en train de préparer toute sorte de bonne chose il s'exclama :

« Soyons ami.

-Hein ? Euh…

-Allen, vraiment des fois, soupira Ed en le tirant pas le col. Je sais que tu dois être affamé mais tient toi au moins le temps des présentations.

-Venant de ta part, commença le blandinet faisant vibrer une veine sur la tempe de l'autre.

-C'est vrai qu'il serait de bon goût que l'on sache qui vous êtes, reprit le professeur.

-Nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, reprit Ed. Nous sommes exorcistes pour la congrégation de l'Ombre.

-Cette organisation n'existe plus depuis très longtemps maintenant, réfuta le jeune homme.

-Bah justement, nous non plus normalement.

-Hein ?

-Et maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui parle ? demanda le blandinet.

-C'était tout à fait clair.

-Bah ouais, ils viennent du passé, fit le cuisinier en revenant tout sourire.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Nii-san, c'est totalement impossible.

-Rien n'est impossible lorsqu'on s'appelle Allen Walker et qu'on a la poisse du siècle… De plus qu'un siècle même apparemment, charia Ed.

-Je te signal que tu es avec moi. De plus il a tout à fait raison. Si vous voulez une preuve. »

Le blandinet sortit ses papiers, fourni par l'ordre. Tous se rapprochèrent intrigués pour voir qu'en effet la date sur le papier officiel était dépassée depuis fort longtemps. Cela laissa le binoclard hors service un long moment durant lequel tous les autres s'installèrent pour commencer à manger. On fit bien sûr les présentations et c'est alors qu'un des étudiants s'exclama :

« Allen Walker et Edward Elric !

-Bah ouais. Y'a un soucis? Demanda le blond.

-Maintenant qu'on sait que vous venez du passé. Ca veut dire que…

-Bah vas-y Ryûji crache le morceau, s'impatienta Rin, le cuisinier.

-Edward Elric, dit l'innocent et Allen Walker le mouton noir.

-Pourquoi c'est moi le mouton noir ? reprit le blandinet.

-Tu veux une ou plusieurs raisons ? se moqua Ed.

-Parce que tu te crois digne d'être dit innocent ?

-Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait qui…

-Changé du charbon en or, voler un véhicule, de la nourriture, monter clandestinement à bord d'un train, attenter à la vie du chef d'un pays.

-Hey minute Bradley n'était pas blanc comme neige… et puis c'était pas comme si il pouvait mourir normalement.

-Hum… j'accepte de retirer Bradley mais je peux continuer.

-Arrête là en plus je pense pas que c'est pour mon attitude qu'il m'ont donné ce nom.

-Oh. »

Allen fronça les sourcils comprenant que c'était sans doute du au fait qu'Ed était compatible avec le cœur. En tout cas leur petit dialogue avait fait son petit effet et tous les regardaient bouche bée. Surtout le dénommé Ryûji. Allen lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé on t'a coupé vas-y continue.

-En fait je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon qu'on en sache trop sur notre passé, finit par avouer Ed en regardant les autres.

-En effet cela pourrait changer vos actions dans le passé et ainsi changer le futur, coupa la voix du professeur qui venait apparemment de se réveiller.

-Yukio ? Ca veut dire que tu les crois maintenant ?

-Comment ne pas les croire. Mais je reste perplexe à leur présence ici. »

Ed fronça les sourcils et serra le point autour de sa fourchette. Allen lança un petit rire totalement nerveux et tapota l'épaule de son voisin.

« Disons que nous avons une section scientifique qui adore tester des nouvelles choses.

-Sur leurs exorcistes ? reprit le binoclard.

-Quand on sait qu'une fois ils ont carrément inventé un robot qui neutralisait l'innocence, soupira le blandinet.

-Innocence ? fit le cuisinier apparemment ignorant.

-Les anciens exorcistes se battaient grâce à leur innocence, c'était la seule arme capable de vaincre les akuma, expliqua le dénommé Konekomaru qui ressemblait assez à un jeune bonze. Cependant à la défaite du Compte l'innocence disparu de la surface de la terre sans laisser de trace. C'est pour ça que nous avons du trouver de nouvelle technique pour nous battre contre les démons.

-L'innocence à disparu ? s'alarma Allen en regardant son bras. Ed ? Tu crois que…

-Attends je teste. »

Il semblait aussi un peu dérouté par la situation. Si l'innocence n'existait plus ici alors peut-être que leur innocence ne réagirait pas. En soit ils préféraient ne pas avoir à l'utiliser ici mais on ne sait jamais. Edward attrapa ses gants et les enfila rapidement devant le regard curieux de tous les exorcistes même les plus expérimentés. Puis il claqua des mains et toucha le bois de la table. Instantanément ou presque une petit figurine de bois apparu, ce qui fit souffler de soulagement les deux plus vieux exorcistes.

« C'est ça l'innocence ? s'exclama Rin d'un coup bien plus intéressé. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

-Moi ? se désigna Allen en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. Mon arme est mon bras. »

Il fit un petit signe avec la main au bout du dit bras. Cependant cela ne sembla pas suffire à étancher la soif de savoir des autres. Alors il consentit à retirer son gant et releva sa manche pour laisser voir le bras noirci par l'innocence.

« Mais ça fait quoi ? reprit le cuisinier.

-Je vois, soupira Allen alors qu'Ed se marrait silencieusement à côté. Innocence activation. »

L'apparition du crown clown laissa tout le monde un moment sans réaction. Puis finalement, vu les regards que les spectateurs s'échangeaient, mis à part Rin et Shiemi, la forme ne devait pas tant que ça leur être inconnu.

« Allen Walker, celui qui représenta les ténèbres, souffla Konekomaru.

-De mieux en mieux après le mouton noir, je deviens les ténèbres. C'est réjouissant, soupira-t-il.

-Oh pas dans le mauvais sens, voulu rattraper le simili bonze.

-Parce qu'il y a une bonne façon d'être les ténèbres ? Autre que de me dire que je vais tuer tous ceux qui me sont cher ? »

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans les mots d'Allen et il le regretta rapidement. Il venait de mettre les étudiants mal à l'aise c'était sûr. Et le regard qu'il venait de se prendre d'Ed ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. Mais cela ressemblait tellement aux mots qu'avait prononcés son maître.

« Lumière et Ténèbres, il fallu les deux pour venir à bout du Compte. »

Allen regarda la jeune femme qui s'était présentée comme étant Izumo. Son visage se radoucit légèrement et il tenta un sourire désolé pour les autres. Ed soupira et retourna à son repas, cependant le blandinet n'était pas dupe. Ce soir il allait y avoir explication. Les autres préférèrent ne pas relancer le sujet et le repas se termina dans une ambiance plus mitigée. Yukio montra la chambre disponible pour les deux nouveaux venus puis les délaissa prétextant qu'il avait à faire pour cette nuit.

Ils avisèrent alors l'espace qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. Deux lits simple l'un à côté de l'autre, deux armoires de chaque côté de la pièce. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient réellement quelque chose à mettre dedans. Une fenêtre au dessus de chaque lit. C'était soft. Enfin ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

« On rapproche les lits ? »

Allen rougit à la proposition du blond mais ne contredit pas. Il aida même à la nouvelle installation de leur couche. Par curiosité le blandinet ouvrit tout de même l'armoire qu'il avait de son côté et eut le plaisir d'y découvrir un pyjama. Il en fit part à l'Amestris et chacun se changea avant de se mettre au lit. Alors qu'il pensait échapper à l'interrogatoire Allen entendit finalement.

« Tuer tous ceux qui te sont cher ? Tu penses encore à ça ?

-Désolé, j'ai dit ça sur le coup, il m'a juste rappelé les paroles de mon maître à propos du Quatorzième.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça se produire, rappela le blond en attirant l'autre vers lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime comme tu es alors je te garderai comme tu es. »

Le maudit ne trouva rien à redire. De toute façon il n'aurait rien pu articuler de plausible. Il préféra cacher ses rougeurs contre l'autre jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de l'ancien alchimiste et le serra. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait le faire mais il aimait cette sensation. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait garder près de lui sans crainte. Quelqu'un qu'il voulait garder près de lui. Il eut alors un petit rire avant de laisser échapper :

« Tu crois que c'est toi la lumière ?

-Je sais pas et comme j'ai dit je préfère en savoir le moins possible. Puis de toute façon Ténèbres et Lumière ça fait trop cliché on a pas besoin de ça. »

Allen pouffa de rire. C'était apparemment l'effet attendu puisque le blond n'ajouta rien ensuite. Puis chacun sombra dans le sommeil. Le lendemain ils retrouvèrent les apprentis exorcistes ainsi que leurs professeurs dans la cafétéria. L'ambiance était redevenue plus légère et les deux nouveaux venus parlaient avec facilité aux autres. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un message ne fasse vibrer le portable des deux professeurs. Ceux-ci froncèrent rapidement les sourcils alors Rin se fit porte parole de tous les autres.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Mephisto. Apparemment une patrouille a délogé un démon d'une espèce inconnu.

-Comment ça inconnu ?

-Ses bras se changent en arme à feu et il tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Lorsqu'on se fait toucher la peau se recouvre de pentacle et le corps finit en poussière en moins d'une minute, Shura se coupa dans son explication en voyant Allen se relever d'un coup.

-Ce foutu clown s'est fichu de nous ! Plus aucun Akuma à cette époque. C'est une blague, s'écria Ed.

-Oh que non messieurs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? grogna la professeur.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai sommé de rester ?

-Mais si vous le saviez alors pourquoi n'y sommes-nous pas aller hier ! s'écria le blond sortant finalement de ses gonds.

-Je n'étais pas encore certain d'avoir besoin de votre aide…

-C'est stupide, seul l'innocence pu détruire un Akuma. Ce n'est pas avec quelques sutra et de l'eau bénite que vous en viendrez à bout.

-Ed, calma Allen en soupirant. Où est-ce ?

-Nord de l'Italie, répondit Yukio.

-Et bien allons-y. Il y a une porte là-bas, non ? Ouvrez la porte.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Vous n'êtes pas le dernier musicien Allen Walker et votre successeur a cru bon de limiter les portes.

-Très bien alors je vais l'ouvrir moi-même. »

C'est à ce moment là que l'ancien alchimiste se leva à son tour comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Utiliser l'Arche ici alors qu'ils ne savaient même pas si leurs innocences étaient stables… Le cœur était la seule chose qui protégeait le blandinet d'une attaque du Quatorzième. Pourtant rien qu'à voir le regard de son compagnon il grimaça. Aucune chance qu'il ne le fasse changer d'avis. Finalement il abandonna sans rien dire. Allen se détourna de la table sous le regard curieux des autres puis porta son index devant son front. Il n'eut aucun problème à se connecter à l'Arche. Malgré le temps elle était toujours en très bon état de marche. Une porte se créa alors devant lui.

« Où est-il exactement ?

-Vers Venise, souffla avec un sourire pour le moins sadique le directeur.

-Très bien j'ai quelque souvenir de l'église là-bas. Ed on y va.

-J'arrive.

-On vient avec vous !

-Nii-san !

-Arrête le froussard, je suis d'accord on y va aussi, coupa Shura.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, s'écria Izumo. Ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait que l'innocence qui pouvait détruire cette chose, on ne sert strictement à rien là-bas.

-Il faut porter secours à ceux qui sont déjà sur la zone, contra Shiemi.

-Si vous voulez y aller je vous conseille de vous dépêcher la porte ne restera pas ouverte éternellement. »

Mephisto désigna la brèche lumineuse devant eux qui en effet commençait à disparaître. C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent tous sans même prendre réellement le temps de réfléchir. Izumo et Renzo étant emportés par la masse. D'ailleurs se fut le jeune homme aux cheveux rose qui fit le premier commentaire en découvrant la ville du sud.

« La vache, je croyais qu'on allait à Venise ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? fit Allen surpris en regardant le petit groupe.

-C'est notre époque, on doit vous…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Nii-san ! coupa Yukio. Nous venons pour aider les exorcistes sur le terrain et vous laissez le champ libre. »

Les deux plus vieux se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête. Allen regarda ensuite autour de lui comme pour se repérer. C'est alors que la question revint :

« On est où là ?

-Dans l'Arche, répondit le blond. C'est un lieu…

-Oui on sait ce que c'est, coupa Ryûji.

-Non pas moi, fit savoir Rin qui ne fut pas entendu.

-Mais je croyais que l'Arche ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Parce que vous n'avez plus de Musicien à votre époque. Pas de panique j'ai ramené le mien.

-Ed, les portes n'ont pas changées, passant les dernières paroles du blond.

-C'est bon signe, ça voudrait dire qu'en fait Méphisto n'a pas eut accès à la totalité de l'Arche. A vrai dire venant du Quatorzième ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. Ca veut aussi dire qu'il y a une porte pour Venise.

-Par là normalement. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où était attachée une feuille blanche avec effectivement marqué Venise dessus. Ed regarda d'ailleurs étrangement le morceau de papier. Cela dura un moment et Allen ne semblait pas vouloir le déranger. Il savait que lorsque l'ancien alchimiste faisait cette tête-là c'était qu'il était en train de réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Bon on va pas rester bloqué là devant un porte avec un stupide papier blanc dessus ? finit par râler Izumo.

-Blanc, c'est ça le problème, fit Ed. Je connais l'écriture, c'est Bak qui a écrit. C'était à notre époque alors pourquoi le papier est toujours blanc ? »

Allen ouvrit la bouche et regarda le papier sans apporter de réponse pour autant. Il regarda ensuite vers une fenêtre, savoir s'il apercevait le Quatorzième derrière lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lui poser la question… mais de toute façon il n'était pas là. Le blandinet eut un soupire et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. »

Il ouvrit la porte et traversa la faille pour atterrir dans une église italienne. Le frère qui était là resta un moment figé avant de voir les professeurs qui portaient l'emblème des Chevaliers de la Vrai-Croix. Ceci le rassura quelque peu et il les mena jusqu'à l'entrée de l'élise. A peine eurent-ils le pied dehors que l'œil d'Allen réagit amenant des petits cris chez les filles. Les traits du maudit se tendirent alors qu'il annonçait :

« Un niveau 4.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

-Je pense que Phélès-san aura certaines choses à nous dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? »

On expliqua à Rin les capacités de l'œil d'Allen. Ce dernier qui était vraiment surpris qu'ils en sachent autant sur eux. Cependant cette découverte passa au dernier plan et après un coup d'œil les exorcistes partirent en courant vers le lieu de bataille. Arrivé sur place Allen fit directement appelle au crown clown pour se jeter sur l'Akuma alors qu'Ed créait des murs de défense pour les exorcistes des temps modernes. Le niveau 4 semblait dans un état furieux. Comme s'il défoulait sur le monde une haine contenue pendant des siècles. D'ailleurs Allen avait du mal à le contenir. Il évitait les jets de balles le mieux qu'il pouvait attendant qu'Ed vienne enfin le soutenir. Il sauta vers la droite pour éviter une énième rafale c'est alors qu'il fut blessé à la joue. Il recula de quelques pas interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'autant plus que du poison Akuma voulait rentrer dans sa blessure. Lui-même ce n'était pas si grave mais s'il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette blessure alors l'espace autour de l'Akuma n'était sûr pour personne. D'ailleurs Ed qui commençait à arriver se fit arrêter par le blandinet :

« Arrête !

-Quoi ?

-Doit y avoir des pièges ! »

Il évita une autre rafale de balle en roulant sur le côté et s'entailla la jambe cette fois. Ed qui avait vu la scène resta un moment bloqué. Il tentait d'analyser la situation. Derrière lui les exorcistes nouvelle génération tentaient de soigner leurs blessés. Du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas en phase de devenir poussière. L'un d'eux s'approcha du blond :

« A chaque fois qu'il tire il fait des mouvements étranges avec ses bras.

-Comment ça ? »

Le blond resta dubitatif à regarder Allen combattre, tout en l'aidant de son mieux à distance. C'est alors que quelque chose sembla faire déclique dans son esprit et il s'écria :

« Reprogrammé ! Allen, ça doit être un reprogrammé !

-Allen ? fit la machine en s'arrêtant soudainement de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Allen Walker ? C'est à cause de toi ! Le traître, si tu avais rejoint les Naoh comme tu aurais du le faire rien de tout cela ne se serait passé ! Le compte a sombré mais vous sombrerez avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'écria Ed alors que l'Akuma reprenait ses assauts avec plus d'entrain.

-Il était scellé jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a certainement pas sentit le temps passé. Pour lui, nous sommes toujours au jour de son scellement.

-C'est pour ça que ça ne le choc pas qu'on soit encore là. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en aperçoit, sinon il pourrait changer le passé. »

Paroles qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour l'exorciste à qui il était en train de parler. Pourtant si l'Akuma arrivait à les tuer à cette époque ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer chez eux et vaincre le Compte. Mais pour cela il faudrait déjà trouver de quoi ce reprogrammé était capable. C'est alors qu'Allen fut renvoyé sur lui, les envoyant tous les deux prêt des exorcistes nouvelle génération. Ainsi que des apprentis. Le blandinet semblait assez mal en point et peinait à se relever.

« Allen ?

-Ca va, c'est juste…

-Ca va pas non.

-Ed il se rapproche. »

En effet le niveau 4 se retrouva devant eux. Le blond claqua des mains et des parois d'acier se matérialisèrent autour de l'Akuma.

« Ca va pas le retenir longtemps. Tu as trouvé ça caractéristique ?

-C'est toi qui observe pas moi ! Moi je tente de rester en vie c'est déjà pas mal. »

En effet le maudit était entaillé de partout. Ce n'était pas des blessures profondes, voir même très superficielles, cependant chacune avait amené son lot de poison Akuma. N'importe qui à la place du blandinet serait mort. C'est alors que plusieurs balles traversèrent les parois.

« On doit l'emmener autre part !

-Rah ! Ça me saoule ! »

Surpris les deux se retournèrent vers Rin alors que la scène s'emplissait de flammes bleues. Rapidement les flammes se condensèrent autour de l'adolescent et de son sabre laissant pantois les anciens.

« Nii-san !

-Mais…

-Des fils ! s'exclama un des exorcistes en train de se faire soigner ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la scène pour voir en effet des fils sortaient des trous occasionnés par les balles au travers des parois d'acier. Ils n'étaient visibles que grâce aux flammes qui restaient accrochées dessus. D'un coup la lumière fut pour Allen qui comprenait mieux les étranges blessures qu'il avait pu se faire. Maintenant qu'ils savaient ça Ed allait pouvoir se joindre à la bataille, surtout si…

« Rin-san, tu peux continuer à éclairer les fils. Projette des flammes sur toute la zone que tu peux. »

Trop content de pouvoir faire quelque chose le jeune homme opina malgré toutes les contres indications de son frère et professeur. A ce moment là la cage d'acier implosa laissant apparaître l'Akuma au travers des flammes de l'explosion. Allen se releva légèrement chancelant et repartit à l'assaut quelques secondes plus tard aidé par la ceinture du clown. La scène s'éclaira de bleu et Ed parti à son tour à l'attaque. Evitant soigneusement les attaques en traître de la machine du Compte. Il leur fallu encore 10 bonnes minutes d'effort conjugué pour qu'enfin l'Akuma soit détruit, laissant alors un silence assourdissant.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que plus rien ne se produirait Allen désactiva le crown clown. Ce qui annula tout soutient et le blandinet eut du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Heureusement Ed le remarqua rapidement et s'avança pour l'aider. Ainsi ils retournèrent vers la zone de soin alors que Rin rengainait son katana.

« C'était top, assura Ed.

-C'était surtout inconscient, trancha Yukio. Imagine si tu avais brûlé quelqu'un !

-Tu joues encore au froussard, se moqua Shura.

-En attendant c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu le vaincre, rappela Allen.

-Eheheh, fit le brun assez gêné mais content de lui. Et puis je contrôle mes flammes maintenant frérot t'inquiète pas.

-D'ailleurs juste par curiosité, c'était quoi ces flammes bleues ? »

C'était Ed qui venait de posait la question. Il avait délaissé Allen à un exorciste qui semblait aussi médecin mais le blandinet était toujours là à côté. Plus ou moins curieux de la réponse. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent hésitant, de même que les autres apprentis venaient tous de s'arrêter dans leurs tâches respectives. L'ancien alchimiste releva un sourcil perplexe avant d'ajouter :

« Hey ! Je me balade avec la source des Ténèbres sans en avoir peur alors c'est bon je peux entendre.

-Qui traites-tu de sources des Ténèbres ! Kof ! Kof !

-Ne bougez pas autant, réclama le médecin.

-Edward je suis sûr que Neah sera enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Sans façon ou je vais encore devoir te sauver la mise. »

La blandinet prit une mine boudeuse vite remplacée par une grimace lorsqu'on banda ses blessures. Ed se tourna alors vers les autres curieux de leur silence. Le silence de presque tous puisque Rin se tourna finalement vers lui :

« C'était quoi la question ?

-C'est une blague, soupira le blond dépité.

-Y'avait du bruit j'ai pas tout entendu, avoua le brun.

-C'était quoi ces flammes ?

-Les flammes de Satan, je suis un peu son fils.

-Oh je vois, répondit le blond pensif. C'est pour ça qu'elles ont eut une influence sur l'Akuma. Merci de ton aide, accorda-t-il finalement en lui tendant la main.

-De rien. »

L'apprenti exorciste sourit et serra la main tendue devant lui. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'ils purent tous rentrer à l'académie de la Vraie-Croix. Une fois sûr que tous les exorcistes encore vivant étaient soignés. Ils furent bien évidemment accueillit par Mephisto apparemment de très bonne humeur.

« J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez réussi.

-Arrête de te fiche de nous le clown et file-nous le moyen de rentrer.

-Ed on avait dit que tu resterais poli.

-Désolé plus fort que moi.

-Que d'empressement vous voulez déjà nous quitter ?

-On ne reste pas là Ed, reprit le blandinet voyant la tête mitigée de son collègue.

-Quoi mais…

-Oui je sais chez nous on a pas le droit de sortir mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon qu'on reste ici ou non on arrivera au même moment donc on aura le même temps à rester enfermé. Donc c'est non on part.

-Enfermé ?

-Les supérieurs, commença Allen.

-Hum hum.

-Ok Leverrier ne veut pas qu'on sorte.

-Parce que je suis le cœur et que lui c'est un Noah. »

Pas mal de tête se retournèrent alors vers Rin qui ne semblait pas bien comprendre pourquoi il était devenu le centre d'intérêt tout d'un coup. Mephisto claqua alors trois fois des mains avec son sourire pour le moins sadique.

« Bien, bien, je vois donc que le point est réglé. Je ne vais pas revenir sur ma parole, il attrapa son parapluie qui leur fit drôlement pensé à Relo. Ein… zwei… drei… »

Une clé apparue dans les mains du proviseur. Ed regarda ça d'un mauvais œil alors qu'Allen semblait abasourdit :

« Ne me dite pas que vous avez créez un chemin vers le passé avec l'arche ?

-Il semblerait que si. Mais je vous rassure cela est grâce aux recherche de mes prédécesseurs aussi. Cependant cette clé temporel ne marchera qu'une seule fois. Une fois la porte passée vous ne pourrez plus revenir.

-C'est le but non ? »

Ed leva les yeux au ciel et s'appropria la clé. C'est après un bref salue que les deux anciens repartirent dans leur temps. Où ils firent la peau à Komui, juste pour la forme.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre des erreurs de Komui. J'espère avoir assez varié la chose, je ne voulais quand même pas répéter le même schéma à chaque fois.

Je vous préviens de suite je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, je ne sais même pas sur quoi il va porter pour tout vous dire ^^

Sur ce!


	3. rencontre avec Seirin

Ohayo minna-san! je profite d'un CM assez redondant et pas très intéressant pour vous mettre ce nouveau chapitre en ligne. Ma cible de cette fois: Kuroko no Basket! Bah ouais je viens de découvrir la série, merci Lily, alors j'avais plein d'inspiration pour écrire dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Kuroko (oui je me dis que ça serait bien que j'explique le manga cible avant le chapitre, donc maintenant je ferais ça). Il s'agit d'un manga sportif. Nous sommes au lycée Seirin, suivant plus particulièrement le club de basket. Kuroko, le perso principal (du moins de mon point de vue), est un joueur de la génération miracle, des super joueurs qui n'ont jamais été battu (au collège) et avec des capacités hors du commun pour leur âge. Ce qu'il faut savoir, qui ne se verra pas vraiment par rapport aux exorcistes, c'est que Kuroko n'a aucune présence, ou presque. Peu de monde est capable de le voir ou de le remarquer. Voilà voilà!

Avalon-curse: Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu alors je vais le refaire ici. Comment ça je t'ai mis la larme à l'oeil? Oo Ce 'nétait pas du tout prévu pour ça. mdr. Alors Komui savait qu'il allait les envoyer dans le futur parce que c'était un test, en fait ils les fait partir en récitant une formule du genre "fait aller X à tel endroit.". Alleon et la nourriture une grand histoire d'amour, mais c'était bien à Rin qu'il disait "soyons ami" vaut mieux être ami avec celui qui cuisine qu'avec les aliments eux-même, ils vont pas sauté dans la marmite tout seul. Je voulais bien faire ressortir l'image qu'on ne peut pas forcément se fier aux écrits sur la passé, on ne sait jamais dans quel condition ils ont été écrit. J'aime beaucoup les petites scène entre Allen et Ed, elles sont vraiment mignonnes et en même temps peut-être un peu trop cul-cul des fois. Les pouvoirs de l'akuma m'ont été inspiré par Belphegor dans reborn. Ca se passait en effet après l'attaque du fujô-ô. Effectivement je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser le nom de Neah mais je me suis rattrapée. C'est plutôt par rapport à Allen, parce que comme Rin il a en lui l'ennemi du groupe auquel il appartient.

Dana: Ca aurait pu être à long terme en effet mais bon, faut pas me donner trop d'idée sinon ça va trop cogiter là-haut et je me concentrerait plus sur la montre d'argent.

Enneal: Normalement XXX-holic et Tsubasa sont les prochains, et pour te répondre je crois que c'est toi qui a posé la question, ils seront les prochains. Un autre manga... euh Witch hunter! (pas witch hunter Robin, hein, juste Witch hunter)

Voilà bon chapitre!

* * *

« C'est bon ?

-Oui. Nous avons récupéré l'innocence et nous rentrons dans la soirée. Ou plutôt très tôt demain matin.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous presser autant Allen-kun, le contra Komui. Vous pouvez prendre le train seulement demain matin.

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le plus jeune surpris.

-Totalement. En plus vous devez avoir besoin de vous reposer. Prenez une chambre dans un hôtel en ville. A demain ! »

Allen regarda le combiné absolument pas convaincu avant de se retourner vers Ed. Celui-ci regarda l'autre avec la demande implicite de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« On doit rester ici ce soir.

-Ca sent le coup tordu.

-Ca sent le coup tordu, soupira Allen.

-Ma profitons de ce temps mort sans avoir Leverrier sur le dos, finit par s'exclamer joyeusement Ed.

-Komui a dit de prendre une chambre dans un hôtel mais… »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et force était d'admettre qu'un hôtel ici… Ils étaient en fait dans un petit patelin perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Le seul endroit qui pourrai les accueillir était une auberge qui semblait on ne peut plus miteuse. Mais de toute façon qu'elle soit miteuse ou non personne ne pourraient les servir puisque tous les habitants avaient fui les akuma du coin. Le village s'était avéré être un petit nid d'Akuma à la recherche de l'innocence. Allen soupira puis sentit qu'on se collait à lui. Ed venait de passer ses bras autour de ses hanches et posa son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le blandinet rougissant.

-Je profite, comme l'a dit Komui. Pour une fois qu'on est seul. Tu es contre ? »

Allen ne répondit mais lorsque le blond prit son visage en coupe il ne fit rien pour se défaire. Il combla lui-même la distance les séparant pour embrasser son partenaire. Ed avait raison, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de se retrouver seul tous les deux. Et la proximité avec l'ancien alchimiste lui manquait beaucoup. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un tant soit peu de souffle, Ed colla son front à celui de l'autre exorciste. Un doux sourire se montra sur les lèvres du maudit.

« On retourne à la ville la plus proche et on se prend une chambre dans un onsen ?

-C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Allen en souriant un peu plus. Ce ne pourra que nous faire du bien. »

L'amestris eut un petit sourire et attrapa la main de son compagnon avec laquelle il croisa ses doigts. Honnêtement il devait avoir des idées un peu moins innocentes que celles de son collègue mais il lui ferait savoir en temps et en heure sinon le blandinet risquait fort de se braquer. Ainsi ils partirent en direction de la dernière ville qu'ils avaient croisée.

C'est là que la chance pourtant assez connue d'Allen les rattrapa. En effet avant même d'avoir dépassé les premières maisons l'œil du maudit s'activa leur annonçant qu'un akuma était dans le coin. Les mains se séparèrent alors qu'Ed remettait ses gants. Le symbiotique chercha la machine du compte et grimaça en annonçant :

« Niveau 4.

-Reprogrammé ?

-Je n'en sais rien, quand vas-tu arrêter de me poser la question ?

-On sait jamais peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras. »

Le blandinet fit la moue et s'élança vers le dit niveau 4. Rapidement ils entendirent cris et explosions. La foule allait en contre-sens… ou peut-être était-ce eux qui allaient dans le mauvais sens. Celui qui ne permettait pas de mettre sa vie en lieu sûr. Mais voilà il fallait quelqu'un pour détruire cet akuma et ils étaient les seuls sur place. Allen lança la ceinture du clown qui s'enroula autour du bras de la machine, attirant ainsi son attention. A côté de ça Ed créa plusieurs pieux de pierre en l'air qui s'écrasèrent tel une pluie sur la zone. Malheureusement, et malgré les mouvements restreint par la ceinture du clown aucun n'atteint la cible. Le blond eut un soupire agacé alors que l'autre ricanait.

« C'est pas avec ce genre d'attaque minable que vous m'aurez exorciste. »

Il ricana de nouveau puis se fut le blanc. Les deux exorcistes se couvrirent la vue pour ne pas être aveuglé. Sans le vouloir Allen relâcha leur adversaire mais ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la visibilité redevint meilleure. Ils purent tous deux rouvrir les yeux pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus au même endroit. Pire ! Que maintenant ils étaient au plein milieu d'un groupe de personne. La scène semblait comme figée puisque plus personne ne bougeait. Ed capta rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain de basket, vu les maillots et la balle. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Etait-ce l'Akuma ? Cependant celui-ci semblait aussi perdu qu'eux. Du moins sur le moment parce qu'un sourire sadique se fit rapidement voir alors que ses bras s'allongèrent sous le regard totalement surpris des exorcistes. Allen fut le plus rapide à bouger et le bras de l'Akuma rencontra son épée plutôt que le corps d'un des joueurs. Ce fut le top départ, qu'organisa Ed.

« Tout le monde mettez-vous à l'abri ! Rapidement !

-Ed ! »

Le blond sauta pour esquiver l'autre bras de la machine. A croire qu'elle était extensible à l'infini. D'ailleurs un autre de ses membres fit s'effondrer la sortie du gymnase. Les exorcistes grimacèrent alors qu'Allen se rendait au corps à corps avec l'akuma. Ils sentaient que leur ennemi voulait garder le plus de victime possible à disposition. C'était gagné puisque maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus sortir. Ed râla et claqua des mains avant de les poser à terre :

« Dans les gradins ! Vite ! »

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils y soient tous pour y faire une barrière de sécurité bien qu'il ne sache pas combien de temps elle tiendrait. Puis une fois les « civils » mis à l'abri il se retourna vers Allen qu'il vit voler dans les airs… en direction de sa barrière… qu'il percuta de plein fouet et cassa pour se retrouver au milieu des joueurs assez sonné :

« Ah je venais juste de la faire !

-Si, si ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis en vie, remarqua acidement le blandinet sous le regard légèrement effrayé des autres alors qu'il restait allongé au sol.

-Comme si quelque chose comme ça pouvait réellement te tuer. Maintenant reviens. »

Effectivement le blandinet se releva malgré le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe. Il regarda sa jambe, qui s'était déboitée et refusait de le porter. Il appuya un peu brusquement dessus pour la remettre en place, ce qui fit grimacer les spectateurs. Une fois cela fait il sauta sur la barre de sécurité qui permettait que personne ne tombe des gradins, prit appuie dessus avant de se propulser vers l'Akuma. Epée en avant. Il allait lui rentrer en plein dedans lorsque celui-ci fit quelque chose d'assurément étrange. Il se courba pour laisser passer Allen derrière lui. Son corps avait presque fait un arc de cercle. Mais l'exorciste ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, prenant de nouveau appuie sur une plateforme qu'Ed lui avait fait il s'élança de nouveau vers l'Akuma. Celui-ci se déforma de nouveau mais attrapa au passage le pied du blandinet pour le projeter contre un mur où il créa un petit cratère.

« C'est pas avec ces attaques minables que tu m'auras exorciste !

-Continue Allen.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir. »

Mais malgré tout le blandinet reparti à l'assaut. La même scène se répéta une dizaine de fois avant que l'Akuma ne remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas. La machine du compte avait bon y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Pour cause plusieurs parties de son corps avait été immobilisée par Ed durant ses extensions. Si bien que maintenant il n'avait plus de marge de manœuvre alors que devant lui se tenait un Allen plutôt remonté d'avoir été promené comme ça.

« Misérable Akuma, laisse ton âme reposer en paix. »

Il laissa tomber son épée sur la machine qui cria au passage sa haine des exorcistes. Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement reposant pour tout le monde. Allen en profita pour se laisser tomber à terre complètement mort. Il fallait dire que jouer l'appât contre quelque chose qui esquive toutes vos attaques était fatigant. Ed s'approcha de lui amusé :

« C'était moi ou il y avait comme une petite pointe de rancœur dans ta dernière phrase.

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. »

Mais le blondinet ne pu se retenir et rigola malgré l'air renfrogner du maudit. Puis il se tourna vers les gradins qui avaient prit un sacré coup un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs le gymnase en entier était un vrai chantier, il fallait l'avouer. Allen devait être tout même plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« C'est bon vous pouvez descendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! s'exclama l'un des joueurs.

-Plus important vous allez bien ? s'écria la seule fille du groupe en accourant près d'eux.

-Euh… on fait aller.

-Parle pour toi, je suis totalement crevé, soupira Allen s'allongeant à même le sol regardant à l'envers les joueurs qui arrivaient.

-Il devrait s'en sortir, minimisa Ed. Tout le monde va bien ? »

Les joueurs se regardèrent et firent le compte pour voir si tout le monde allait bien et été là. Soudain se fut la panique :

« Il manque Kuroko ! »

Ils se mirent tous à regarder dans tous les sens sous le regard surpris d'Ed et Allen. Ils observèrent d'abord la scène d'un œil assez perplexe avant de remarquer un jeune homme au milieu de tout ça, le plus calme qui ne semblait chercher nulle part. Non ce n'était tout de même pas…

« Vous voulez dire, lui ? demanda le blandinet tout de même en désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

-Ah oui… soupira la jeune fille.

-Attendez ! s'écria le plus grand des joueurs. Tu veux dire que tu l'as vu ?

-Et bien… oui, répondit le maudit en se mettant assit ne cachant pas sa surprise.

-En même temps vu sa couleur de cheveux on ne peut pas le louper.

-Ed ! gronda Allen en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans le creux du genoux.

-Aoutch ! Quoi c'est vrai.

-Excuse-le, fit-il en s'inclinant vers le dénommé Kuroko.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Donc tout le monde va bien. Je suis rassuré. Maintenant il reste juste à déterminer où l'on est et ce qu'on fait là.

-Vous êtes à Tokyo, reprit l'un des joueurs.

-Ah ! »

Le cri venait de nul autre qu'Ed. Le blond fixait maintenant celui qui venait de leur donner la réponse en le pointant du doigt. On sentait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. L'intéressé se recula légèrement remontant un bras défensif par réflexe. Le jeune homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Mustang. C'était ce qui avait causé le choc à l'Amestris. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son ancien supérieur ici… où qu'ils soient d'ailleurs. Mais comme personne ne semblait comprendre Allen se chargea de traduire pour les autres tout en se relevant finalement :

« Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que nous avons connu… euh que nous connaissons, j'espère qu'il est toujours vivant. On devrait peut-être tenter de les joindre un jour, non ?

-Rien à fiche qu'il soit ou non toujours vivant !

- Et disons que même s'il nous a bien aidé, continua le blandinet à peine gêné, Ed a toujours eut un peu de mal avec lui. Sans doute le fait qu'il le traitait de minus a du jouer un peu.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de Kanda peut-être ? reprit Ed assez énervé.

-Je n'ai aucune dette envers Kanda, moi. C'est lui qui m'en doit une, voilà toute la différence. Maintenant si tu as fini ta petite crise nous pourrons reprendre.

-Allen, pleura presque le blondinet. Des fois tu es sans cœur.

-Et bien cela changera de toutes les fois où tu abuses de ma gentillesse. »

Le blond fit un sourire d'excuses signe qu'il comprenait parfaitement où voulait en venir l'autre… et qui concernait souvent les moments où ils étaient ensemble et qu'il profitait du fait que le blandinet avait du mal à lui refuser quelque chose ou avait une trop grande naïveté.

« Vous avez dit que nous sommes à Tokyo ?

-Euh… En effet, reprit la demoiselle.

-C'est impossible. La dernière fois que je suis allé à Tokyo la ville a été rasée par le Compte… Il ne restait de toute façon plus d'humain, c'était une usine à Akuma, réfléchit le maudit surtout pour lui mais inquiétant les autres sur son état mental.

-Je vous assure pourtant qu'on y est.

-Alors…

-C'est le coup tordu, finit Ed se passant la main sur la figure.

-Le coup tordu ? » interrogea l'un des joueurs.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse qu'un bruit strident retentit. Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles cherchant d'où cela pouvait venir. C'est alors qu'ils virent Allen presque écroulé par terre se tenant une des oreilles en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Finalement le jeune homme arracha sa boucle d'oreille pour la tenir le plus loin de lui possible. Les joueurs regardèrent l'objet incrédule, le son viendrait réellement de là ? Finalement ça s'arrêta pour laisser place à une sorte de bourdonnement avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre :

« Allen-kun ! Ed ! Vous m'entendez ? Mais où êtes-vous ? »

Allen tiqua alors qu'Ed s'empara de la boucle d'oreille pour crier dessus :

« Comment ça où on est ? Comment vous savez qu'on est plus chez nous, hein ! C'est votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à vous de nous dire où on est ! Scientifique à la noix ! Il faudra un jour que vous arrêtiez de nous prendre pour des cobayes. Je rappelle que nous sommes des êtres humains, mieux encore les seuls êtres humains capables de sauver notre monde alors un peu plus de considération serait agréable ! Maintenant vous réparez la connerie que vous avez certainement du faire et vous nous faite revenir chez nous !

-Oh Ed. Tu m'as l'air d'être en forme, s'enjoua le scientifique absolument pas intimidé par la scène dont il venait d'être la victime, contrairement aux autres spectateurs d'ailleurs. Allen-kun est avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu encore ?

-Et bien… comment dire… Il semblerait que je vous ai un peu fait voyager dans un autre monde… c'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu, désolé.

-Désolé mon…

-Ed, coupa finalement Allen qui malgré qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment de meilleure humeur se retenait. Komui-san, est-ce que vous pouvez nous faire revenir ?

-Ah Allen-kun, cela me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

-Pouvez-vous nous faire revenir, répéta le blandinet commençant à prendre un air plus sombre

-Euh… là tout de suite ?

-Est-ce que cela est sensé vouloir dire non ?

-Bah…c'est que… Je peux toujours tenter, hein ? Mais je garantis pas le résultat, eheheh.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce « eheheh » ? Vous nous dîtes que vous savez même pas comment on est arrivé ici ? s'exclama Ed.

-Si je sais mais c'est compliqué… enfin… disons que j'ai du faire une erreur de prononciation… et je n'ai pas le droit de le refaire tout de suite.

-Une erreur…

-De prononciation ?

-Mais bordel à quoi vous jouez dans vos labos pendant que nous on risque nos vie ! Hein ?

-Et dans combien de temps vous pensez que l'on pourra revenir ? s'informa plutôt Allen alors qu'Ed s'excitait encore poussé plus loin par le blandinet sous le regard des joueurs.

-Et bien… comment dire… Je ne sais pas trop…

-Komui-san ? reprit la voix totalement sombre cette fois-ci du maudit. J'aimerai une réponse précise.

-Deux jours.

-Deux jours ? reprit l'exorciste incrédule.

-Vous êtes débrouillard, je suis sûr que vous allez vous en sortir. Bon courage à vous on vous retrouve dans deux jours. »

Allen regarda toujours incrédule sa boucle d'oreille d'où ne venait plus aucun son. Le chinois n'était pas sérieux tout de même. Il les envoyait dans un autre monde… oui la chose ne choquait pas Allen plus que ça après tout ce qu'il avait subi à la congrégation… et en plus il poussait le bouchon jusqu'à leur demander de se débrouiller durant deux jours.

« Euh… j'ai pas tout compris mais… vous devez rester là pendant deux jours, c'est bien ça ? demanda la jeune fille un peu hésitante.

-Il semblerait, avoua Allen doucement ne se rendant toujours pas réellement compte.

-Vous ne venez pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Allen soupira reprenant un peu contenance. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître nous venons d'un autre monde.

-Vu le monstre qui était avec vous, je veux bien vous croire, fit le premier joueur qui leur avait parlé.

-Et vous devez rester ici deux jours ? reprit la jeune fille.

-Il semblerait.

-Et bien… Je crois qu'on vous en doit une alors on va vous aider.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama Ed.

-Euh… coach, s'inquiéta un jeune homme à lunette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hyuuga-kun ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas que je suis contre le fait de les aider, après tout ils nous ont certainement sauvé la vie mais… comment ?

-Et bien pour commencer il leur faut un endroit où dormir… hum… Kagami !

-Oui ? Quoi ? s'inquiéta presque le joueur cité.

-Tu vis tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Alors tu les prends chez toi !

-Quoi ?

-Euh… c'est gentil, mais on ne veut pas déranger.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Allen. Je veux pas dormir sous les ponts alors s'il peut nous héberger ça me va, contra Ed.

-Vous en faites pas j'arrange tout. »

Le coach eut un petit rire qu'ils reconnurent comme étant sadique. Ainsi les exorcistes rencontrèrent l'équipe de basket du lycée de Seirin. Et, hormis tout ce qu'ils avaient fait contre l'akuma, ce qui les perturba le plus était encore que tous les deux ressentaient parfaitement la présence du dénommé Kuroko. Mais Allen n'eut le temps de faire remarquer combien cela sonnait méchant pour le bleuté que son ventre fit des siennes. Il eut un mignon petit rougissement, du point de vue d'Ed, alors que les basketteurs semblaient se moquer plus ou moins discrètement.

« Et bien, ça doit être l'heure d'aller manger. »

La coach fit un grand sourire et se retourna pour désigner l'entrée avant de se figer totalement. Elle venait de s'apercevoir de l'état de son gymnase. Ce qui l'avait en quelque sorte fait tomber en léthargie. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'ils regardaient le gymnase ne ressemblait plus réellement à un gymnase. Allen sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna vers le capitaine de l'équipe :

« C'est vrai, c'est cool et tout les gars, de nous avoir sauvé la vie tout ça… mais qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour ça ? »

Le blandinet eut certainement la peur de sa vie en voyant le binoclard et eut une petite grimace. Même si derrière Mitobe faisait des signes apaisant cela ne semblait pas le rassurer du tout. Rapidement il tourna la tête vers Ed. L'ancien alchimiste soupira et craqua ses doigts.

« Ok je m'en occupe.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Koganei assez excité par ce qu'il allait certainement voir.

-T'as intérêt à nous rendre notre gymnase, on a un match important demain, continua Hyuuga qui semblait même devenir agressif.

-Hai… Hai. »

Ed soupira de nouveau et posa ses mains contre les gravas qui bloquaient l'entrée et les fit disparaitre d'un coup. Puis il posa ses mains sur le mur qui retrouva son aspect d'origine. Il fit de même pour le reste du gymnase sous les yeux totalement incrédule des lycéens. Puis finalement lorsqu'il revint il se laissa tomber contre Allen tout en ce plaignant :

« Et bah l'innocence c'est moins pratique que l'alchimie pour réparer les trucs.

-T'inquiète pas tu devrais t'en sortir.

-Arg ! C'est mesquin ça.

-Ca vous va comme ça ?

-Euh… comment dire…

-Ed ! Remet cette barrière comme elle était à la base, soupira le blandinet.

-Mais elle est très bien.

-Le style gothique n'a pas sa place dans un gymnase de lycée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon style ?

-Il est tape à l'œil et d'assez mauvais goût, d'ailleurs ils sont tous d'accord.

-D'abord si tu ne l'avais pas cassée je n'aurais pas eut à la réparer.

-Cela n'empêche qu'ici tu es dans un lycée et tu dois respecter certaines règles.

-C'est toi qui parle de respecter des règles ?

-Ed faut-il que je m'énerve ?

-Okay j'y vais. »

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître pour l'équipe, le blondinet semblait réellement craindre une colère d'Allen. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était le sadisme et la rancune dont pouvait faire preuve le maudit. Ca Ed le savait plus que bien, s'il forçait Allen à s'énerver maintenant il en aurait pour des semaines ensuite. Donc après le changement de barrière on guida les deux alchimistes vers le restaurant fétiche de Kagami et Kuroko. A vrai dire c'était certainement la première fois que les deux exorcistes entraient dans un fast food comme celui-ci. On leur expliqua rapidement comment cela fonctionnait et Ed eut une réflexion pour le moins réaliste :

« Le seul problème… c'est qu'on a pas d'argent.

-On peut vous inviter, proposa Hyuuga de nouveau de bonne humeur.

-Je pense qu'en fait… c'est une mauvaise idée… Vous ne savez pas combien peu manger Allen.

-Ca ne sera jamais pire que Kagami-kun, remarqua Kuroko.

-Hey ! »

Mais ce fut pire. Ou plutôt se fut pareil que Kagami sauf que la différence de gabarit était tout de même impressionnante. Donc le rapport à la nourriture était largement plus frappant. Et pourtant Allen finit sans problème sa commande. Le capitaine de Seirin se jura de ne plus proposer de payer à leur place. Parce que même en ayant fait un fond commun, ça faisait pas mal de sous. Puis le temps fut venu de se séparer parce qu'en effet la nuit commençait dangereusement à tomber. Les exorcistes suivirent donc Kagami qui semblait s'être fait à l'idée de les accueillir chez lui. Mais il semblait y avoir autre chose qui le crispait. C'est pourquoi il demanda tout en enfonçant nerveusement sa clé dans la serrure.

« Eh… je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

-Pour être sûr que Kagami-kun sera un bon hôte, expliqua Kuroko comme si c'était une évidence.

-T'as qu'à les prendre chez toi si tu es si inquiet !

-C'est impossible, mes parents ne seraient pas d'accord.

-Alors viens pas m'emmerder.

-T'as quelque chose à redire BaKagami ? »

La coach se craqua les doigts et le joueur se crispa se disant que finalement il valait mieux ne rien répliquer. A côté Ed eut un petit pouffement se rappelant une certaine insulte qu'Allen utilisait pour le kendoka de la congrégation. Finalement Kagami ouvrit la porte et l'équipe de Seirin investit l'appartement de leur ace. Il s'agissait d'un deux pièces plutôt grand où la cuisine se mélangeait au salon. Contrairement à ce que s'attendaient les autres lycéens l'appartement n'était pas dans un désordre total et même plutôt bien rangé. Il y avait à droite de la porte un petit couloir qui donnait sur deux portes, certainement la chambre et la salle de bain. Finalement l'endroit semblait des plus accueillants. Kagami vit avec un énervement contenu ses collègues observer tous les coins de son appartement. Plus le temps passait plus les veines enflaient sur son front et bientôt il s'écria :

« C'est bon maintenant, foutez le camp… s'il vous plait, finit-il en tentant la forme de politesse pour le coach et les sempai.

-Je pensais pas qu'un adolescent aurait un appartement aussi bien tenu tout seul, fit savoir Koganei alors que Mitobe approuvait silencieusement derrière.

-Finalement on peut vraiment compter sur Kagami-kun, approuva Kuroko.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une surprise !

-Bon on peut donc vous laissez sans crainte, fit joyeusement Riko. On se dit donc à demain, nous jouons un match amical contre Kaijo.

-Ouais, reprit le joueur avec un sourire qu'on pourrait dire carnassier.

-Essaye de dormir un peu.

-De quoi je me mêle Kuroko ! »

Finalement les autres joueurs de Seirin quittèrent l'appartement pour laisser les exorcistes avec Kagami. Le tout nouveau silence de la pièce leur fit bizarre, il fallait avouer. Puis le lycéen décréta qu'il allait de nouveau se faire à manger. Allen en fut ravi et le suivi dans la cuisine. Une nouvelle amitié venait certainement de se créer sous le regard totalement dépité d'Edward. Les deux exorcistes avaient eut le droit de se partager le clic-clac du salon même si la nuit fut très courte comme l'avait annoncé Kuroko. Les deux nouveaux comprirent qu'en fait Kagami était bien trop excité par le prochain match pour dormir. C'était amusant de l'entendre remuer dans son lit comme s'il était en plein sur un terrain de sport.

Le lendemain le réveil fut dure pour le joueur qui avait de belles cernes sous ses yeux. Et lorsque Ed demanda pourquoi une telle attente pour un match de basket l'autre répondit avec entrain :

« Mais parce qu'on joue contre la génération miracle !

-Génération miracle ? demanda Allen.

-Ah j'oubliais, vous venez pas de là.

-Comment t'as pu oublier quelque chose comme ça ! s'exclama le blond.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes normal, ça saute pas au visage ! »

Le visage du blandinet s'éclaira apparemment très content de la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui disait qu'il était normal. Il appréciait de plus en plus Kagami, rien que pour ça. Finalement l'étudiant leur expliqua ce qu'était la génération miracle, qui était en fait d'autres joueurs de basket mais d'un niveau exceptionnel. D'un coup l'intérêt d'Ed s'éleva, surtout lorsque la question se posa :

« Vous savez jouer vous ?

-Absolument pas, avoua Allen.

-J'ai déjà touché un peu le ballon, répondit Ed avec un petit sourire qui laissait penser à Allen qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça.

-Oh, j'aimerais voir ça.

-A quelle heure vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme allait répondre lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'horloge. Son morceau d'omelette passa mal alors qu'il se relevait en catastrophe :

« Dans trente minutes. Je vais me faire tuer par le coach ! »

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain alors que les deux exorcistes penchaient la tête sur le côté assez surpris il fallait avouer. Puis Allen prit sur lui pour rassemblait la vaisselle dans l'évier. Mais il n'eut le temps de faire plus que déjà le basketteur revenait et les tirait à l'extérieur pour retourner au lycée Seirin. Celui-ci était bien vide, au milieu des vacances d'été. D'ailleurs Ed et Allen se retrouvaient être presque les seuls spectateurs. Bien qu'ils remarquèrent plusieurs personnes qui se démarquaient du lot. Un couple avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, ce qui n'était certainement pas banal. Ainsi qu'un autre aux cheveux vert cette fois, Ed remarqua même qu'il se bandait les doigts, ce qui était assez étrange il fallait avouer. Mais les deux exorcistes préférèrent se concentrer sur le match qui se déroulait devant eux. Ed déchanta rapidement quant à ses propres capacités au basket. Ce qui amusa assez Allen.

« Ca va, hein ?

-Mais ce sont presque des professionnels, tu ne peux pas espérer être à leur niveau.

-Je suis sûr que je peux les surprendre. »

Allen eut un petit sourire amusé et se retourna vers le match. Seirin venait de faire un changement de joueur et c'était Kuroko qui venait de rentrer. Là le match changea rapidement de rythme. D'ailleurs les deux exorcistes restèrent totalement surpris de la façon de jouer du bleuté. C'était aussi bien spécial que totalement incroyable. Ils pouvaient maintenant comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi surpris qu'ils remarquent directement la présence de Kuroko. La fin du match se marqua par la défaite de Seirin, d'un ou deux points seulement. Il s'agissait d'un match d'entraînement alors personne ne sembla réellement déçu du résultat. Même l'un des joueurs de l'équipe adversaire semblait rigoler avec les membres de Seirin. Les joueurs allèrent ensuite se changer et le gymnase se vida ou presque puisque le joueur blond de l'autre équipe resta avec Seirin. D'un coup il tourna la tête vers les gradins… plus particulièrement vers les exorcistes, qui du coup se sentirent visés. Surtout lorsqu'il leur fit un signe. Riko fit de même, leur demandant de descendre les rejoindre. Ce que bien sûr ils finirent par faire.

« Alors ? Kagami-kun s'est bien comporté hier ?

-Mais vous pensez réellement que je suis invivable ?

-Je passe la question.

-Il n'y a eut aucun problème, rassura Allen.

-Attendez, s'écria le blond de l'équipe adversaire. Vous avez bien dit que c'était eux qui vous avez sauvé la vie ?

-Sauver la vie ? coupa une voix derrière. Je me demande de quoi ces deux chibi peuvent sauver quelqu'un.

-QUI TRAITES-TU DE CHIBI SI PETIT QU'IL EST PLUS FAIBLE QU'UNE FOURMI ? cria Ed alors qu'il était retenu par Allen qui envoya un petit sourire désolé au duo qui arrivait.

-J'ai jamais dit tout ça…

-Aomine-kun, tu as vexé notre invité, fit remarquer Kuroko gênant le nouveau venu.

-Ah… euh… désolé. Mais en même temps. »

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder les deux exorcistes étaient dépassés par tous les présents d'au moins une bonne tête, et ce pour les plus petits. Se rendant compte de ça Ed s'arrêta dans sa crise pour tomber légèrement dans une petite dépression, ce qui désespéra Allen qui le retenait toujours mais cette fois pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu petit, reprit Riko.

-S'il vous plait il faudrait arrêter de parler de ça... intima le maudit. Sinon il va réellement me faire une dépression. Ou alors il va certainement se mettre à casser des choses.

-Mais vous avez quel âge ? demanda le blond toujours inconnu pour le moment.

-15 ans.

-Ah ! Ils sont plus jeunes que nous, s'exclama Koganei.

-Se font sauver par des gamins, se moqua Aomine.

-Honnêtement, à ta place je ne les traiterais pas de gamin, signifia simplement le bleuté.

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien me faire ?

-Aominecchi, je pense vraiment que tu devrais faire plus attention, après tout ils ont été capables de voir Kurokocchi tout de suite.

-Ah ? fit-il assez surpris de la chose.

-Ed range-moi ces gants tout de suite, menaça Allen.

-Laisse que je leur montre qui sont les minus ici. »

C'est à ce moment là que l'air se troubla à côté d'eux. Finalement Ed mit ses gants alors qu'Allen prenait automatiquement une posture de défense faisant apparaitre le crown clown. Réflexe qui ne mirent que quelques secondes à se mettre en place démontrant parfaitement au dénommé Aomine qu'ils ne devaient pas être si inoffensifs que ça. Mais contrairement à tout attente ce ne fut nul autre que Lenalee qui apparu sous le regard dépité des exorcistes, et plutôt intéressé des sportifs il fallait l'avouer. La jeune fille sauta presque sur les deux plus jeunes les enlaçant soulagée.

« Lenalee ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Lorsque je suis rentrée à la congrégation vous n'étiez pas là alors que normalement votre mission se terminait avant la mienne. Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il vous été arrivé quelque chose. Quand j'ai apprit qu'en fait c'était nii-san qui vous avez envoyé dieu sait où… Ah j'ai ramené de quoi manger, je me suis dit que vous seriez sans doute livré à vous-même et… Allen-kun tout va bien ? Tu as eut assez à mangé ?

-Euh… oui, merci Lenalee. Je… enfin on a été aidé. »

L'exorciste devint d'un coup rouge en voyant les spectateurs de la scène. Elle s'inclina rapidement avec politesse. Le même bruit strident annonçant une communication avec la congrégation se fit entendre. Allen attrapa rapidement sa boucle d'oreille pour la confier à la jeune fille… afin qu'on ne lui brise le tympan de nouveau. Le tout sous le regard toujours assez incrédule des lycéens, même ceux qui avaient déjà pu voir la même scène la veille.

« LENALEE ! Reviens ! Partir comme ça dans un monde si dangereux ! Sans aucune prudence, ni s'être assuré que personne ne profitera de ta naïveté pour te faire des choses que ton…

-Mo Nii-san ! Tout cela est de ta faute de toute façon. Je rentrerai en même temps qu'Allen-kun et Ed.

-Ma si pure petite Lenalee… Livrée à elle-même… dans ce monde inconnu…

-Ca sera jamais pire que face à des akuma, marmonna Ed.

-Akuma ? reprit le blond. Vous voulez dire que vous combattez des démons ?

-Pas le genre de démon auxquels vous pensez, soupira Allen. Ce sont plutôt des machines à vrai dire.

-Je sais, je vais t'envoyer un Komurin pour te pro…

-Certainement pas ! s'exclamèrent les trois exorcistes en cœur.

-Laissez vos inventions plus dangereuses qu'utiles dans vos labos et surtout loin de nous, grogna Ed.

-La dernière fois vous avez encore détruit une aile de la congrégation, assassina Allen. Il y a des personnes innocentes ici, Komui-san.

-Je vais très bien Nii-san. Maintenant coupe cette communication et travaille plutôt à nous ramener.

-Mais…

-Vite. »

On entendit quelques reniflements et la voix de Reever en fond puis finalement Komui coupa effectivement la communication. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement à vrai dire on ne pouvait être sûr de rien avec le superviseur. Même s'ils avaient été clairs sur le fait qu'il ne devait rien envoyer ici. Et d'ailleurs ils avaient eut raison de se méfier puisque l'air se déforma de nouveau et un Komurin à taille humaine fit son apparition faisant grimacer Allen.

« Pas encore. »

Il n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec les robots de Komui. Il fallait comprendre en fait il n'avait jamais eut que des mauvais souvenir avec eux. Même si le dernier en date lui avait permis de se rapprocher avec Ed. D'ailleurs celui-là ne semblait pas aller mieux que les autres, sans doute le déplacement entre les mondes. Cependant pour une fois il passa les exorcistes sans rien leur faire. Par contre le robot s'arrêta sur les joueurs derrière, qui d'un coup se sentir visé. D'autant plus lorsque de monstrueuses scies sortirent de ses mains.

« Protéger Lenalee ! »

Le robot s'élança alors sur les basketteurs qui eurent un mouvement de fuite totalement brouillon, qui s'arrêta dès qu'ils comprirent qu'en fait le tas de ferraille ne pouvait plus bouger, retenu par la ceinture du clown d'Allen. Ed se passa la main sur la figure totalement dépité, comme toujours le Komurin était la plaie de la congrégation, heureusement cette fois ils pouvaient utiliser leur innocence. Le blond claqua des mains mais fut arrêté dans son élan voyant Lenalee foncé pied en premier sur le robot qui explosa sous le contact. Vraiment cette fille était dangereuse des fois. Allen soupira de soulagement et fit disparaitre le crown clown.

« Ok, après avoir vu ça, je veux bien admettre qu'ils sont certainement pas n'importe qui, déclara Aomine après un certain silence.

-Aominecchi a toujours eut trop besoin de preuve.

-Tout le monde, je vous présente, Lenalee Lee. Elle vient du même monde que le notre et… et tu viens juste de rentrer de mission n'est-ce pas ? s'aperçu le blandinet.

-Oh oui, grimaça la jeune femme en remontant un peu sur l'une de ses manches qui ne tenait plus par grand-chose. Je suis désolée, mais j'étais tellement inquiète. Tiens, c'est de la part de Jerry. »

Le visage du blandinet s'éclaira subitement alors qu'il récupérait l'énorme boite que lui confiait Lenalee. A côté Ed soupira légèrement alors que les autres semblaient plus intrigués. Le ventre du blandinet se fit alors entendre en résonnance avec ce qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Je pense donc qu'il est temps d'aller manger, fit Riko un peu déconfite.

-Pas la peine de bouger, les rassura Ed. Je pense qu'il y aura largement assez pour tout le monde.

-C'est ma part !

-Allen tu partages, ils nous ont payé à mangé hier. »

Le symbiote regarda les joueurs puis la boite puis les joueurs. Déchiré entre la politesse qui faisait qu'il devrait effectivement partager et son ventre qui savait parfaitement que s'il partageait alors il n'en aurait jamais assez. Finalement se fut la politesse qui l'emporta mais de peu… et surtout grâce au regard de l'ancien alchimiste qui se faisait assez insistant. Il ouvrit alors le carton pour laisser voir tout ce qu'avait pu leur préparer le chef cuisinier de la congrégation. Apparemment les préparations eurent de l'effet.

« On dirait des plats d'un restaurant de luxe, fit Riko.

-Wa c'est trop cool, reprit Koganei.

-Tu voulais réellement te garder tout ça pour toi tout seul ?

-Pour tout te dire, Kise-kun, Allen-san mange presque plus que Kagami-kun.

-Ah ?! Sérieux ! »

Le blond examina l'exorciste incrédule. S'il pouvait concevoir qu'un joueur de basket d'1m86 avait en effet besoin de manger beaucoup. Un mini-pouce comme Allen par contre… Encore un des mystères de la vie. Finalement ils s'installèrent pour manger, Kise, Aomine et Momoi s'incrustant… enfin le deuxième allait partir lorsqu'il fut retenu par le mannequin et la jeune demoiselle. D'ailleurs le blond fit aussi signe à deux autres qui avaient apparemment assisté aussi à toute la scène d'un peu plus loin. Les exorcistes ne savaient pas si c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas osé descendre ou qu'au départ ils voulaient partir mais été restés choqués devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quoi qu'il en soit ils furent rejoints par Midorima et Takao. Puis une fois le repas terminé Kagami se retourna vers Ed.

« Tu m'as dit que tu savais jouer ? Un un-contre-un ça te tente.

-Tu parles que oui. »

A vrai dire le blondinet ne s'attendait pas une grande chance de victoire mais s'il pouvait au moins mettre un panier il s'estimerait heureux. A côté les joueurs semblaient plutôt surpris, dans le bon sens du terme et ils se tournèrent vers le terrain avec intérêt. Surtout les membres de Seirin qui avaient pu voir un peu ce dont était capable de faire Ed.

« Ed sait jouer au basket ? demanda Lenalee

-C'est ce qu'il a dit… Honnêtement je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer… mais il est bon en sport de manière général.

-Alors ça va peut-être être un bon un-contre-un », s'enjoua Kise.

En effet ils ne furent pas trop déçus. Parce que si en effet la taille d'Ed était pour le moins dévalorisant pour lui, l'ancien alchimiste contrebalançait ça par sa dextérité ainsi que sa rapidité. En effet il était de loin plus rapide que Kagami, qui ne devait sa victoire à sa maîtrise qui était indéniablement meilleure.

« C'était bien, s'enjoua le coach de Seirin. Avec un peu plus d'entraînement tu pourrais passer professionnel. Walker-kun aussi, tu as un bon potentiel…

-Laisse tomber, si Allen joue il va tricher, contra Ed.

-Et il ne se défend pas en plus, s'exclama Koganei devant le silence d'Allen.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-Gagner est une question de survie, je ferais tout ce qu'il me sera possible pour gagner.

-Allen…

-Quand on est plein aux as on ne peut pas savoir ce que ça fait de devoir travailler pour payer les dettes de son maître !

-Des dettes ? » demanda Momoi curieuse.

Mais ils avaient déjà perdu le blandinet qui avait sortit son recueil de dette et comptait combien il lui restait encore à rembourser. De toute façon l'attention des joueurs était plus sur Ed qui leur avait montré de quoi il était capable. Et honnêtement il serait un joueur qu'ils pourraient au moins respecter. Sauf que bien sûr jamais le blond ne pourrait s'entraîner plus au basket. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

« Et vous êtes là jusqu'à demain, c'est bien ça ? demanda finalement Kise.

-Normalement… Si Komui-san arrive à nous ramener.

-Mais alors il faut faire quelque chose ensemble cette après-midi.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, le rejoignit Momoi.

-Euh…

-Ne nous entraînez pas dans ce genre de chose, soupira Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-On peut bien faire ça pour ceux qui ont sauvés l'équipe de Kurokocchi, rétorqua Kise en faisant la moue.

-Certainement, puis maintenant qu'on est là, soutenu Takao faisant un grand sourire à son compagnon de Shutoku.

-Vraiment ce n'est pas la peine…

-Tu es trop coincé Allen, rigola Ed. Et si vous nous faisiez visiter le Tokyo d'ici.

-On est à Tokyo ? s'étonna Lenalee qui avait elle aussi pu voir la fin de Tokyo dans leur monde.

-Vous connaissez Tokyo ? s'enjoua le joueur de Kaijo.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Allen un peu troublé. On y est resté quelques heures avant que la ville ne soit en quelque sorte détruite.

-Détruite ? reprit Aomine. Vous êtes entouré par la destruction ou quoi ? »

Allen fit une petite grimace alors que Lenalee baissait les yeux de façon penaude. Ed n'était pas là à ce moment là mais le blandinet lui avait déjà expliqué l'histoire. Surtout que c'était à ce moment là qu'il apprit qu'il était la réincarnation du 14ème. L'Amtestris soupira un peu et alla pour répondre lorsqu'il se fit coupé par Kuroko :

« Aomine-kun, tu as encore gêné nos invités.

-C'est bon c'est la vérité, non ?

-Tu devrais apprendre à tourner 7 fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, rétorqua le joueur fantôme apparemment mécontent.

-Ah ? Ok, va pour une excursion alors. »

Il soupira comprenant que c'était certainement ce que chercher le bleuté depuis le début en le faisant culpabiliser. Ed applaudit silencieusement la performance, se disant que le joueur de Seirin valait au moins Allen question manipulation.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour l'exploration de Tokyo avec les joueurs de basket. Puisqu'entre temps Kise avait réussit à convaincre Midorima avec l'aide de Takao. Les exorcistes découvrirent alors la joyeuse bande que cela formait malgré les divergences qu'il pouvait y avoir. Surtout Midorima et Aomine. Il fallait dire que le premier était d'un égocentrisme tout bonnement incroyable, Allen le compara même à Kanda ce qui fit bien rire les deux autres exorcistes. Quant au deuxième il avait la fâcheuse à sortir des répliques pour le moins sadique et assassine. Ce qui faisait qu'en effet au bout de deux heures c'était bien lui qu'on voulait assassiner. Surtout Kagami qui avait pour le moins le sang chaud. Mais cela amenait une ambiance pourtant agréable au groupe.

Le soir arrivé Riko s'engagea pour prendre avec elle Lenalee. Puisqu'apparemment il était hors de question qu'une jeune femme dorme avec trois hommes, encore moins chez le dénommé BaKagami. Elle avait eut beau expliquer qu'elle avait déjà dormi dans la même chambre avec les deux autres exorcistes en mission, les deux autres jeunes filles du groupe semblaient formelles. Elle ne devait pas passer la soirée chez un garçon inconnu. Donc elles se séparèrent du reste du groupe alors qu'encore une fois Kagami conduisait les exorcistes chez lui. Et qu'encore une fois c'est nerveusement qu'il enfonça sa clé dans la serrure de la porte.

« Eh… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Juste pour être sûr que tu ne vas pas tuer tes invités, après tout ils vous ont sauvé la vie.

-Teme Aomine…

-Et puis comme ça on peut voir l'appartement de Kagamicchi.

-C'est Kise qui m'a trainé jusqu'ici.

-J'ai juste suivi le groupe, avoua Takao alors que les veines pulsaient de plus en plus chez le joueur de Seirin.

-Et toi ? râla-t-il en direction de Kuroko. T'es déjà venu hier il me semble !

-Ce matin Kagami-kun est arrivé en retard avec des cernes. Ca ne met pas en confiance. »

S'en fut trop pour Ed qui éclata de rire. Allen fut plus discret mais l'envie était bien là aussi. Et donc comme la veille pour les joueurs de Seirin, le petit groupe envahit l'espace de vie de Kagami, sans grande gène. Et restèrent même pour dîner finalement. Il avait beau râler tout son saoule, le jeune homme appréciait tout de même ses squatteurs. Puis ils se donnèrent rendez-vous… du moins Kise assura qu'il sera là, pour le départ des exorcistes le lendemain.

Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent devant le lycée de Seirin le lendemain. Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Kise comme il l'avait dit, mais aussi Momoi et Aomine, qui avait été forcé par la jeune fille. Sauf que personne ne savait réellement quoi dire… ou plutôt les lycéens. Les exorcistes avaient plus ou moins l'habitude de ce genre de choses et avaient apprit à prendre les choses comme elles venaient sans se prendre la tête.

« Et ! Comment ça va se passer ? demanda finalement Kise.

-Vous allez disparaître comme vous êtes arrivés ? le rejoignit Koganei.

-C'est une bonne question, soupira Ed.

-Si on savait on en savait plus on ne serait certainement jamais arrivé ici. On aurait empêché Komui-san de le faire, expliqua Allen.

-C'est une formule, leur avoua Lenalee. Je ne sais pas d'où Nii-san peut avoir une telle formule mais c'est juste une phrase à prononcer.

-D'où l'erreur de prononciation, conclu Riko.

-J'y crois pas nous envoyer dans un monde inconnu juste avec une erreur de prononciation. Je vais le tuer une fois de retour… euh… sans vouloir te vexer Lenalee, finit Ed en grimaçant.

-Je suis désolé Ed mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu, répondit-elle avait un superbe sourire. Je vais m'occuper de lui en première. »

Allen grimaça. La voix était calme et le sourire pour le moins beau et pourtant on sentait qu'elle était tout sauf emplie de gentillesse en ce moment même. Et le blandinet n'était pas le seul à le ressentir puisque d'un coup les joueurs trouvèrent bon de se reculer un peu. Puis d'un coup les exorcistes se mirent à disparaître. Peu à peu leur corps devenait transparent. C'était assurément le signe de départ. Allen s'inclina alors vers les lycéens.

« Merci d'avoir prit soin de nous pendant ces deux jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Merci à vous de nous avoir sauvé la vie, sourit grandement Riko.

-N'hésitez pas à revenir, s'incrusta Kise.

-Tu t'occuperas d'eux alors, rétorqua platement Kuroko alors que Kagami aurait bien crié sur le blond.

-Peut-être un jour, rigola Ed en faisant un signe de main.

-Travaille ton basket pour la prochaine fois, lui envoya Aomine.

-Si on se revoit, je vous battrais, affirma-t-il.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

La dernière chose que virent les exorcistes fut les sourires carnassiers des joueurs de la génération miracle ainsi que de Kagami. Le défis était lancé, peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient réellement en connaître le vainqueur.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?


End file.
